Wedding Day Rhythm
by MagCat
Summary: On the day of Van and Fiona’s wedding, everything seems like it’ll go off without a hitch. However, when things begin to go wrong, confessions will be made, battles fought, and one day will end very differently compared to how it began...
1. Doubts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids or any of their respective characters. I am, however, absolutely in love with the anime and wish that it was still on the air!

**Summary: **On the day of Van and Fiona's wedding, everything seems like it'll go off without a hitch. However, when things begin to go wrong, confessions will be made, battles fought, and one day will end very differently compared to how it began…

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a _Zoids_ fanfic., but considering that I haven't seen the show in years since they stopped showing it and I currently own no episodes (although I am looking…) some of the character's personalities may not be totally canon. I am going to try and do my best to stay in character for them. Oh, and this takes place a year after the series (Chaotic Century/Guardian Force) ended. Enjoy!

"…"- conversation

'…'- thoughts

"…" – Zoids and Organoids talking

**Wedding Day Rhythm**

**Chapter 1: Doubts**

**_Flyheight Residence, Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi– September 13, 9:00 AM_**

The blazing sun shone on the desert, highlighting the numerous sand dunes interspersed with oases on the central continent of Delpoi on Planet Zi. Make no mistake – Delpoi, like most of Zi, was not known as an easy place to live, but where it was habitable, the scenery and landscape were enough to make the struggles of life worth it.

The sun's rays soon revealed the Wind Colony, known for not only its plethora of aquifers – making life possible for its residents, but also as the home of Republican war hero Dan Flyheight and his family, including up and coming Guardian Force officer Van Flyheight. Said hero was currently stressing out, hands covering his eyes as he muttered curses under his breath intermixed with mumblings of how he wasn't worthy of what was going to happen; hell, he didn't deserve what he was going to receive.

As Van berated himself, his friends looked on in worry from the open doorway, all of them noting that Van didn't even know that they were there. Looking at each other, they all sighed, wondering what to do.

After a few minutes, one of them snapped and, marching into the room he grabbed Van by the arm, yanking him to his feet. Van found himself staring into the cool gray eyes of the ex-mercenary Irvine, who had been forced to take off his eye patch until after the reception by an irate Moonbay.

"Van, snap out of this depression! You know that you and Fiona belong together; hell, I saw it years ago, and now that you're going to marry her you want to back out?! What are you, a wimp?" Irvine said, his voice sending an unsaid threat to Van's brain, causing the Blade Liger pilot to glare back at his friend.

"I am not a wimp!" Van yelled back, wrenching his arm out of Irvine's grasp.

"Really? 'Cause that's what it looks like from where I'm standing," Irvine commented dryly, crossing his arms.

Van glared at his friend then moved over to the window, his black eyes alighting on his Blade Liger, its blue armor gleaming in the morning sun. Zeke, Van's loyal organoid and best friend, was curled up on one of the Blade Liger's front paws, both protecting the Zoid and keeping watch on the actions of those around him. Van didn't say anything, preferring to keep his thoughts to himself.

Irvine's scowl deepened; damn it, how in the hell could someone who, on the battlefield, was a born leader, not realize that he deserved every bit of happiness available to him, especially if it meant marrying Fiona Elisi Linette? Prior to contrary belief, Irvine wasn't heartless; those who knew him well enough would tell you that. Irvine also wasn't blind to the concept of love; he merely didn't like to involve himself in such matters. He had told Van the truth earlier; when he had first met the then-Shield Liger pilot and Fiona, he had seen a bond there not unlike the one he had seen with numerous couples from his travels. As he had journeyed with them, and later fought beside them, he had seen that bond grow, and saw how no matter what forces tried to tear them apart they stayed together.

Irvine opened his mouth to berate Van again when a hand fell on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He turned and met the emerald eyes of Thomas Shubaltz, who, like Irvine, was a good friend of Van's. Irvine inclined his head, and then stepped back to lean in the doorway, watching the upcoming interaction with curious eyes.

"Van, listen to me," Thomas said, walking so that he stood beside Van at the window. "Van, I've known you for close to two years now, and, granted, all that time wasn't spent on the best of terms. I have come to respect you as not only a fellow Zoid pilot and friend, but as the man whom Fiona truly loves."

Van's eyes snapped to stare at Thomas, as did Irvine's, the latter in shock. Did Thomas just say what Irvine thought he had said?! Van was thinking along the same lines as Irvine, and Thomas obviously caught on to their thought patterns as he turned to face Van, and, cracking a grin, said, "What, did you actually think that I wouldn't give up on getting Fiona away from you even after you two were married?"

Van didn't reply; he just continued to stare at Thomas. Raising an eyebrow, Thomas commented, "Okay, so obviously you did. That really hurts that you would think that I would even try to take Fiona away from you, even after I've seen how happy you make her. She and I will be no more than good friends; I've come to accept that fact. However, what I can't accept is that she loves you, and yet you are doubting that she loves you, and you her. If you hurt her, Van, then there will be hell to pay, and not only from me. I have a feeling that many of your friends wouldn't be too happy with you, Moonbay included."

Thomas paused a minute to allow the image of a pissed-off Moonbay to sink into Van's head, and smiled when he saw Van close his eyes and shiver, obviously seeing Thomas's point. Irvine, watching from his post at the door, had to agree with Thomas, knowing that Moonbay considered Fiona to be her little sister, and if anyone hurt her, Moonbay would be out for blood. Hell, if Irvine remembered correctly, when one of Fiona's now ex-suitors had called her a bitch for refusing to allow him to go further than a good-night kiss on a date, Moonbay had gone on a midnight-rendezvous to said suitor's house. Let's just say that the man would never misbehave around women again, and whenever he saw Moonbay or Fiona he ran for his life; literally.

Van opened his eyes, and both Irvine and Thomas could see that the doubt and insecurity that had once clouded their depths had disappeared, leaving a man who was excited about his upcoming marriage. Van got to his feet and, breathing deeply, said, "Thanks, Thomas. I really appreciate you helping me see what a complete and idiotic fool I was being." He noticed Irvine's miffed expression out of the corner of his eye and, smiling, added, "And of course I have to thank you, Irvine. Thanks for not pounding me to a pulp, but using that mind of yours."

Irvine mock glared at his friend for a minute. He then shrugged and commented, "Sure, no prob. Didn't feel like beating you up anyway, at least not right now. However, might do it later, if I feel up to it."

Van smiled and looked out the window once more; noting that the sun was still shining brightly, as if to say that he had nothing to worry about and that everything would turn out alright. His gaze then shifted to a large cloud of sand approaching the colony, and his eyes narrowed. However, he saw Zeke's head lift from its previous position, and watched as the silver organoid climbed to the top of the Blade Liger so that he could get a better view on the cause of the incoming sand. A few minutes later, the sand began to settle, allowing Van and the other occupants of the room a view of the source of the sand, leading to sighs of relief that an enemy hadn't arrived to wreck the ceremony. No, no one with evil intentions had arrived to destroy Van and Fiona's wedding; in fact, the recent arrival could now be seen to be a blood-red GenoBreaker, accompanied by two organoids, one black and one blue.

Irvine and Thomas had looked out the window as well, and, like Van both had smiles on their faces, though not as big as Van's. Irvine summed up the recent arrivals with one sentence: "Looks like Raven's here."

**_Outskirts of the Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 9:15 AM_**

"Why are we doing this again?" an irate Raven questioned the GenoBreaker's other occupant, who was currently perched behind him, her head on his shoulder.

"Why not? Isn't Van your friend?" the other occupant questioned, her voice hitting the source of Raven's irritation.

"Flyheight's not my friend," Raven said, his amethyst eyes glaring straight ahead, where he could see the Wind Colony coming into view.

"Of course he's not; that's why you agreed to attend his and Fiona's wedding," came the sarcastic reply, causing Raven to turn his glare on his passenger.

"You're pushing your luck, Ryss," Raven hissed, not at all in the mood to deal with the blue-haired Zoidian who was behind him. Ryss merely smiled back, thoroughly enjoying being able to piss Raven off.

The conversation ceased as Raven entered the limits of the Wind Colony, and both he and Ryss became nervous; they knew that the Wind Colony was Flyheight's home, and considering that at one time both of them had been sworn enemies with Flyheight they were wondering about how they were going to be received. Above the GenoBreaker, the organoids Shadow and Specula were wondering the same thing; actually, Specula really didn't care how she and Shadow were received while the black organoid was a tad more concerned. After all, Shadow was loyal to Raven and if he felt Raven was going to be threatened in any way then there would be hell to pay.

As the GenoBreaker coasted to a stop next to the Blade Liger, Raven and Ryss could see the silver organoid that belonged to Flyheight coming to greet them. Shadow and Specula, feeling a tad more welcome now that a familiar face had come to meet them, landed in front of the GenoBreaker, and they and the silver organoid began talking. The GenoBreaker lowered its head, along with its chest cockpit, allowing Raven and Ryss to exit.

"Guys! Glad to see that you could make it," Van called out, and Raven and Ryss turned their eyes towards the approaching Guardian Force officer, who was flanked on either side by his sidekicks – as Raven had dubbed them – Irvine and Thomas.

Knowing that Raven wouldn't make the first move, Ryss stepped forward and, offering her hand to Van said, "Well, Flyheight, it was good of you and Fiona to invite us." Raven watched Ryss greet his once-hated enemy with apprehension; just what was she getting at, greeting Flyheight like they'd never tried to kill each other at one time?

Van winced when he heard Ryss use his last name, but, pushing down a twinge of fear that Raven and Ryss hadn't really changed and were playing him for a fool, took Ryss' hand and shook it warmly, secretly pleased when he saw Raven tense a bit when Ryss smiled at Van. 'Not jealous my ass; you definitely have a thing for Ryss, no matter how much you try to deny it.'

"Please, guys. It's Van; it's not like we're enemies, or anything; right?" Van said, a smile spreading to encompass his face. Irvine smirked, knowing that Ryss had probably called Van by his last name on purpose, while Thomas scowled, still not completely happy that Van had invited two of their former enemies to his and Fiona's wedding.

Raven stepped forward then and said, "Whatever. So, what do you want us to do?"

Thomas scowled, and was about to retort, but Van stepped in and said, "Well, Raven, unless you and Ryss want to stay here by yourselves, then follow us."

Raven opened his mouth to say that he would prefer to stay with the GenoBreaker when Ryss grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards Van. "Of course we'll follow you, Van." Van smiled and turned around, with Irvine and Thomas following.

"What are you doing woman?!" Raven hissed at Ryss, yanking his arm from her grasp.

"Trying to make some friends, Raven," Ryss responded, her voice icy. Her sea-green eyes darted over to Specula, who was still talking with Shadow and Zeke, the latter two seemingly trying to win her over to their side in some kind of argument. "You don't know how lonely it is to not have anyone around with whom you can hold an intelligent conversation."

"You're wrong, Ryss. I know what it's like to be alone," Raven replied, his amethyst eyes glancing over to Van and his posse, who had stopped and were watching the two bicker.

"No, Raven, you don't," Ryss replied, closing her eyes as if she was in pain. "You may have not had another soul besides Shadow with you, but you never minded the loneliness; you reveled in it. I didn't. The loneliness was unbearable; it felt like there was a weight on my chest that, no matter how hard I tried, couldn't be lifted. So, don't you dare tell me that you know how I feel." Ryss opened her eyes and glared at Raven, then walked off towards Van, Irvine, and Thomas, leaving a stupefied and speechless Raven.

"Damn woman…" Raven hissed, not at all pleased that a woman had outwitted him, and said woman was one who not too long ago he had hated with a passion. Barking out an order to Shadow and Specula (the latter ignoring said order) to stay with the GenoBreaker, he took off after Ryss, who by now had spilt from the main group and was walking with Irvine.

_**Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 9:25 AM**_

"So, where are you taking me?" Ryss asked her escort, whom she noticed looked odd without the eye patch that she was used to seeing him wear.

"To Moonbay and Fiona," Irvine replied, his eyes sweeping around in an attempt to identify any of the residents who might threaten Ryss. He noted Ryss' eyes taking in the colony around her, and he couldn't help but notice that she didn't have Specula. "So, where's your organoid?"

Ryss started; she hadn't been paying attention to the man beside her, and so the question caught her off guard. "Oh, Specula's with Shadow and Van's organoid, arguing."

Irvine nodded, and before another word could be said he stopped and, opening a door, motioned with his head for Ryss to follow. Once they were inside, Ryss noticed that they were in a church, and she closed her eyes in an attempt to forget the memories that the building had dredged up, concerning where she had almost killed Fiona and Van in their first encounter. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Irvine was watching her with a mixed expression, not sure what to think of her actions. Ignoring the look, she walked forward, taking in the decorations that covered the church. "So, where is everyone?"

Irvine walked beside Ryss, and rather than responding vocally to Ryss' question led her to a hallway, which took them to a set of doors. Irvine led Ryss past all of the doors, finally stopping in front of the last one, and raised a hand to knock on the door. However, before he could even knock, the door was flung open and Ryss found herself staring into the chocolate orbs of Moonbay.

"Hey there! 'Bout time you got here; Fiona and I were startin' to wonder if you'd ever get here," Moonbay greeted Ryss, ignoring Irvine completely, the latter looking a bit miffed. Ryss covered her amusement at Irvine's expression by focusing on Moonbay, whom she noticed wasn't completely ready for the ceremony, still dressed in what she assumed was her daily outfit.

"Don't just stand there; come in!" Moonbay grabbed Ryss' hand and pulled her inside, causing the blue-haired Zoidian to almost fall inside the room, her balance leaving her for a moment due to Moonbay's action. Once she was sure that Ryss was in the room, Moonbay turned to go back inside, but Irvine reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"What's up with ignoring me, Moonbay?" Irvine questioned calmly, his eyes betraying anger and frustration.

Moonbay looked up at Irvine and, noting his eyes grinned and responded, "Oh, Irvine; didn't see you there." Moonbay's amusement was short-lived as a voice came down the hallway, calling Irvine's name.

Irvine glanced behind him, giving Moonbay a chance to do something radical. Grinning, she leaned up on her toes and gave Irvine a peck on his cheek, causing the ex-mercenary to swing his head back around to stare at Moonbay incredulously. Taking her chance, Moonbay snatched her wrist out of Irvine's hand and, shooting him a sly smile, went back into the room behind her, closing the door silently.

Irvine blinked; what in the hell had just happened?! He had turned his head for one minute to see who was calling him, and then he felt something touch his cheek. Realizing what it was, he had turned back around to face Moonbay, who had merely grinned and went back into the room. Had she… kissed him?! If so, why? It wasn't like they were romantically involved; hell, they were only friends. That's right, good friends.

Irvine snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Karl Shubaltz heading his way. The Imperial soldier, now a Major General, made his way towards Irvine, a confused expression on his face. "If I may ask, what is going on?" Karl was clothed in his dress uniform, complete with all the markings that belayed his military ranking.

Irvine shook his head and, walking towards Karl replied, "Nothing at all. Let's get back to Van before he has another nervous breakdown." As Irvine walked, or rather stalked, towards the back of the church, Karl looked at the door that Irvine had stood in front of a minute before. A small smile came to his face at the story he knew he could tell Rob Hermann – Irvine, the usually stoic mercenary, had been caught with his guard down.

"Well, Moonbay, if you like him that much, why not take a bigger leap than that?" Karl murmured in the direction of the door before turning on his heel and making his way towards the back of the church.


	2. Showtime

**Disclaimer:** I will once again state that I don't own this show or any of the characters. I do, however, own the plot, but that's it. Pitiful, no?

**Chapter 2: Showtime**

**_Local Church, Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 9:40 AM_**

Moonbay leaned against the door, a smile perched on her lips, eyes closed. Ryss watched from the chair she had found minutes earlier, studying the girl who, if she remembered correctly, had driven her Gustav in between Raven's charged particle beam and Van's downed Blade Liger. The girl had spunk, Ryss admitted to herself, but what she lacked was courage. If she was so smitten with the Lightning Saix' pilot, then why not do anything about it? Then again, Ryss thought, she herself lacks courage just as Moonbay does.

Ryss had begun to ponder on what she had just admitted to herself – if only in her mind – when a voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to leap up from her seat in surprise. "Are you two coming?"

Ryss looked over at the speaker and saw a woman whom she could instantly tell was related to Van Flyheight; after all, if the tattoo on her face wasn't a sign, then the warm brown eyes were. The woman, dressed for the ceremony already, moved towards Moonbay, but her attention was brought to the blue-haired Zoidian, who stood frozen in shock, not knowing what to do.

"You must be Ryss; welcome to the Wind Colony," the woman said, her voice warm and gentle, something Ryss wasn't used to hearing, considering many people who first saw her ran away screaming about the "Blue Devil". Here was a woman who knew nothing about her, and yet was talking to her as if she knew everything about her.

After a minute in which Ryss remained frozen, she got her senses back and responded, "Tha- Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ryss was so focused on the woman in front of her that when a pair of arms was thrown around her, she almost lost her balance.

"Ryss! Thank you so much for coming!" another voice rang out, and this one Ryss recognized. Looking at the woman who stood maybe two inches taller than her Ryss allowed herself a small smile; it felt good to have someone who trusted her unconditionally, and was actually happy to see her.

"Thanks for inviting me, Fiona. It… it means a lot to me that you can trust me after all I've done," Ryss responded, returning the hug lightly, still reluctant to believe that Fiona's intentions were pure.

Fiona pulled back from the hug, her crimson eyes widening at the thought that Ryss still didn't believe that she had put what had happened between them in the past. "Ryss, I trust you completely. I know that we've had our issues in the past, but I've moved beyond them and forgiven you. I hope that you'll forgive yourself as well."

Ryss stood stunned; how in the hell had the day gone from her coming to Fiona's wedding to talking about her issues with trust and the past? Damn, Fiona was getting way too perceptive, considering most, if not all of what she had said, was true. Ryss' eyes wondered over the room, resting on Moonbay, who was still wearing a dreamy expression on her face to Fiona, who was looking at her with something akin to hope in her eyes to the woman whose name she still didn't know, who was watching the three women with what appeared to be amusement.

"Well, I," Ryss began, but before she could say anything else the woman whose name she didn't know took matters into her own hands, and moving quickly pried Moonbay away from the door, where she had been spacing out, or rather daydreaming.

"Moonbay, are you alright?" the woman asked, her voice finally snapping Moonbay out of the dream world she had been in since she had reentered the room.

Moonbay blinked and, realizing just what she had been doing grinned sheepishly. "Umm… hey, everyone. What's up?" Turning to face the woman who had brought her back to reality, Moonbay continued as a sudden thought came to her mind, "Maria, hey! Wait… what time is it?"

Maria smiled and replied, "Oh, it's around ten o'clock." The effect of her words was immediate – Ryss could only watch as both Fiona and Moonbay faced the woman, now identified as Maria, and paled, their eyes widening in disbelief. Moonbay bolted from her position and, running further into the room yanked open a closet door. Reaching inside, she pulled out two garment bags and tossed them onto the bed. She then reached in again and pulled out a larger one, which Ryss assumed contained Fiona's wedding dress.

"How could time pass so damn quickly?!" Moonbay ranted, her voice containing a hint of panic. She began running around the room, barking out orders at the other three women who obeyed them without question, Ryss wondering just what Moonbay was going to do to Fiona or herself for that matter.

Fiona smiled and replied, "Maybe it's because you were daydreaming, Moonbay." Moonbay turned away from Fiona, desperately trying to not let the others see the light blush that was now staining her cheeks.

"We can tease Moonbay later. Right now we need to concentrate on being ready by the time that noon rolls around." Maria commented, her words soothing the frazzled nerves that had previously enveloped the room. Nodding in complete agreement, Moonbay once more took charge, grabbing Ryss and telling her what to do to help her do Fiona's hair while telling Maria to begin Fiona's make-up.

_**Local Church, Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 11:30 AM**_

"Is everything ready Father?" Van asked the father of the church, who turned to face him. Van was nervously pulling at the tie to his suit, the one that he had learned he must wear. Honestly, why couldn't he just marry Fiona in his uniform? It was much more comfortable.

"Of course, Van. I'm certainly not going to have anything ruin your day," the priest replied. Looking around the priest, commonly known as Father Baker, smiled upon seeing all of the people gathered in the church, and with a small smile, noticed just how many people there were. Some extra chairs that he kept in the back of the church had had to be set up so that the overflow would be able to sit down. He also noticed that the seating arrangements were a mix of both Imperial and Republican forces, obviously a silent tribute to how much Van and Fiona had done for both nations in their fight to keep the planet safe and to get the two nations to reconcile.

'Dan, if you could see your son right now, I know that you'd be proud,' Father Baker thought, turning his black eyes – hidden behind tinted glasses – to Van, who was currently talking to his groomsmen, two of whom Father knew very well, but the last one was unfamiliar. Father Baker made his way over to the four young men, hoping to find out the identity of the fourth member of Van's group.

Raven was doing his best to ignore the stares of all of the people in the church, many of whom he could sense hated him. Not that he blamed them, of course; while he had done many awful things in his past, he was trying to do his best to make up for them. However, anytime he tried, he usually ended up having to escaping the local authorities who were out for blood, even though he hadn't done anything but try and help them. He reached a hand up to try and take off the tie that he felt was choking him, but sensed someone in front of him. Lifting his eyes from the ground, he found himself staring into a pair of tinted sunglasses perched on a face that looked familiar to him. Raven's amethyst eyes took in the clothing of the man, and on seeing that he was the priest he grimly smiled and remarked, "Well, looks like the time's come to pay for my sins. Father, what are you going to do to me? Tell me everything's forgiven?"

Father Baker raised an eyebrow at the young man's sarcastic tone, wondering just what had happened to this man to make him so pessimistic. Shifting his Holy Book to his left hand, he held out his right to the man in an offer of friendship, saying, "What would make you think that, young man? "

Raven looked at the man's hand and then his face again, sensing that the priest had no clue as to his identity. Knowing that he could have some fun with the man, Raven took the proffered hand and, smirking, commented, "Pleasure to meet you. The name's Raven; I'm sure you've heard of me."

To Raven's disappointment, the priest merely smiled and, shaking Raven's hand commented, "So you're the infamous Raven. It's a pleasure to meet someone who can honestly say that they've beaten Van." This caused what sounded like a muffled exclamation of horror from Van while Raven was momentarily shocked; how was this man not afraid of him? The priest must have predicted Raven's reaction because he continued, "I know your reputation, Raven, and I have to say that I am impressed. Your record of victories and losses is one of the best I've heard of in many years. Where are my manners, though? My name is Father Baker, and I am the pastor here in the Wind Colony."

Raven stood there speechless; did this man, a complete and utter stranger, just complement him on his Zoid battling record with awe in his voice? For the life of him, Raven felt like he knew this man from somewhere, but no matter how hard he tried nothing was coming up in his mind. Raven snapped out of his state when Van placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Ready, Raven?"

Regaining his smirk, Raven replied, "Of course I am. I never turn down a challenge."

Van shook his head and said, "Do you just think of Zoid battling? Wait, don't answer that question. Anyway, I just want to thank you for coming here; it means a lot."

"You mean that you couldn't go through this occasion without me, right?"

"Something like that. Honestly, I consider you a friend, even if you don't think of me in the same way."

"Places everyone," Father Baker said, and with a smirk shared between the two rival Zoid pilots, they got into position. Father Baker took his place in the front of the church while Van and his gang lined up. Beside Van was his best man, Irvine, the latter of whom was still thinking on the kiss that Moonbay had given him earlier that morning. Beside Irvine was Thomas, whose emerald eyes were watching the back of church, wondering just what Fiona and the other women were going to look like. Finally, Raven stood beside Thomas, and no matter how hard he tried not to, kept thinking about how Ryss might look.

The wedding march soon started, and all eyes turned towards the back of the church to watch the bridesmaids proceed down the aisle. Ryss was the first one out, and as she nervously walked towards the front of the church she could feel surprised and shocked eyes following her movements, and intermixed among these looks were ones filled with hate, and one of lust. Her sea-green eyes flicked nervously towards the five men at the front of the church and landed on Raven, who was almost outright staring at her, causing a small blush to creep across her face.

Raven, for his part, knew with absolute certainty that he couldn't take his eyes off his traveling companion and, dare he call her, friend. She was dressed in a dark blue, almost black, spaghetti-strap dress that dipped down modestly in the front. Her hair, short as it was, hadn't really been changed, but he could see that some make-up had been applied, enhancing both her pale skin and her eyes. He also noted in the back of his mind that Ryss' body had matured; in fact, in his eyes, the dress did nothing but enhance her beauty, a part of her that he belatedly realized he had avoided noticing. His eyes followed her trek up the church aisle, and when she was at the front, he averted his gaze, knowing that if she knew that he had been staring he'd never hear the end of it.

Ryss smiled shyly at Van, who smiled back, and she took her place, having been told where to go earlier by Maria.

All eyes turned to the back of the church, where the second bridesmaid was making her way down the aisle. This was Maria Flyheight, and Van could only smile in pride as he saw the looks his sister was getting; he had a feeling that he might have to hire a bodyguard to stave off all of the potential suitors that his sister was almost certain to get.

Maria smiled gently, and as her brown eyes glanced at the crowded pews on either side of her, they landed on a pair of strikingly green eyes in one of the front pews on her left. Letting her gaze linger a little longer, she noticed that the eyes belonged to a man who was dressed in what appeared to be an Imperial uniform, only much fancier than what she was used to seeing when Van's friend Thomas visited. The man was standing beside a man whom she recognized as Major General Rob Hermann of the Republic of Zi. Maria ducked her head a bit and shot a small smile at the man with emerald eyes, hoping he would get the message.

The man in question – Karl Shubaltz – could only watch in a daze as the beautiful woman shot him a smile of encouragement, causing his eyes to widen in shock. Karl didn't quite know who the woman was, and settled for admiring her outfit. The woman was dressed in a deep purple, strapless dress, allowing her pale shoulders to be seen. A simple silver necklace with a pendant hung from her neck, stopping just above her cleavage line, leaving much to the male populace's imagination. Her make-up wasn't overly done; just enough to enhance her warm brown eyes and full lips.

Karl's eyes followed her up to the altar, where she smiled warmly at Van, who returned the smile, and it suddenly struck him. This woman was the sister of Van! Dear Lord, why? It's not that he and Van have anything against the other; far from it. The problem was that the woman was a Republican, and no matter how much he may brag that he and Thomas are some of the more open-minded of the Imperial families, the rest of said family wasn't. As the woman took her place, Karl's mind began rushing to try to find a solution to the dilemma of his parents' approval while conveniently forgetting that he had to first find out the woman's name and get her to agree to allow him the privilege of courting her.

Once Maria was in position beside and slightly to the front of Ryss, people's eyes turned to the back of the church once more, where the maid of honor was slowly making her way down the aisle. Murmurs of awe and again some rather lewd comments flew about the church as the woman walked down the aisle. At the front of the church, Irvine's eyes almost flew out of their eye sockets as he saw one of his best friends walk towards him. 'God… she's absolutely beautiful!' he thought, his eyes slowly taking in what he was seeing.

Moonbay's eyes focused straight ahead, ignoring the comments that she was hearing; she only had eyes for the former mercenary. She was dressed in a deep wine-colored dress that had thin straps over her shoulders, and while there was no back, the front of the dress dipped fairly low, revealing some of her cleavage. Nestled just above said cleavage was a silver necklace that seemed to glow against her tanned skin. The chain had what appeared to be a flower on the end, and she had silver earrings with the same design on as well. Her hair was what got to Irvine (who had been taking in every part of Moonbay's outfit) the most, as well to those who knew her. It was out of its usual style and was down, but instead of its being straight, it had been curled, and now rich dark brown curls surrounded her face, enhancing her dark eyes and facial features. Her make-up, like the other women, was light, with just enough subtlety to match her dress.

Irvine felt like he was dreaming; how in the hell could Moonbay look this good? Damn, even when she was dancing with her ex-fiancé (loser ex-fiancé, Irvine amended) years ago, she hadn't looked this good. It was like she had dressed up on purpose; that is, not only for the original purpose of Fiona's wedding and her role as maid of honor, but also like she was trying to impress someone. Resisting the urge to glare at every man in his sight, he kept his gaze locked on Moonbay, who was almost at the altar. As she paused for a moment to smile at Van, her eyes drifted over to Irvine's and, winking, she took her place just in front of Maria, leaving a confused Irvine in her wake. Van, noticing Irvine's expression, gently nudged him and, giving him a look that said they'd talk later turned to face the back of the church, where he could see the edge of a white dress.

After a minute, Fiona and her escort emerged, the latter grinning widely at the honor he had been given. Fiona's crimson eyes darted around, taking in just how many people were there to witness her marriage, and among them she saw many familiar faces, making her feel more comfortable. She was dressed in a strapless, white wedding dress that she had helped Maria sew for herself. The bodice had small beads sewn into it, and when a beam of sunlight cut through one of the open windows, Fiona almost seemed to glow with light, causing Van to catch his breath. The rest of the dress was a simple skirt that wasn't overly big, and a fairly short train, allowing Fiona the option of not having someone to carry the train, which she had gladly accepted. The veil that covered her face was attached to a small wreath of baby's breath and lilies, both of which almost seemed to blend into Fiona's blond hair, which had been twisted into an elaborate bun, with small strands of her hair framing her face. The make-up that had been applied had allowed her eyes to stand out, along with her lips, which were a deep red, an almost perfect match to her eyes.

As Fiona walked down the aisle, murmurs of how beautiful she was and how Van was so lucky flew around the church, comments that Van smiled at, knowing that he was indeed the luckiest man on the planet because Fiona had agreed to become his wife.

As Fiona and her escort reached the front of the church, he turned to Fiona and, raising her hand, kissed it gently, saying, "Thank you, Fiona, for allowing me the absolute privilege of walking you down the aisle."

Fiona smiled and, hugging the man tightly, replied, "Thank you for agreeing, Dr. D. You are the closest thing to a father that I have, and I was so happy that you agreed to do this for me."

"Not a problem at all, my dear," the doctor replied, tears threatening to overtake his black eyes. He was dressed in a suit like the others, and his long white hair was in the usual style that others were used to seeing him in. As the two parted, Dr. D. turned to Van and, grinning, took Fiona's hand and placed it in Van's, signaling that he was giving Fiona to Van.

Fiona smiled once more at Dr. D. before sending a brilliant smile to Van, who grinned back. Fiona handed her bouquet to Moonbay before stepping up next to Van and, with a nod from Van and Fiona Father Baker cleared his throat and began the ceremony.


	3. Reception

**Disclaimer:** I will once again state that I don't own this show or any of the characters. I do, however, own the plot, but that's it. Pitiful, no?

**Chapter 3: Reception**

**_Flyheight Residence, Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi– September 13, 1:30 PM_**

Once the ceremony had ended, with Van and Fiona walking out of the church as Mr. and Mrs. Van Flyheight, everyone in attendance had been invited to the reception held at Van and Maria's home, soon to be just Maria's, as Van had been busy building his and Fiona's new home just a few blocks down the road.

After the introduction, everyone had sat down for lunch, which was cooked by a combination of the women from the village, including Maria, Moonbay, and Fiona. Raven and Ryss, though not totally comfortable with everyone around them, had agreed to stay for the reception; Van had told Raven that it could be his wedding gift to him and Fiona. Let's just say that it took fifteen minutes of pleading for Raven to agree to stay… and the promise of a Zoid battle in a few months. Said Zoid pilot was currently sitting at the front table, with Thomas (who was ignoring him) on his left and Ryss (who was smiling and talking to one of the men who had volunteered to be a waiter) on his right. Raven's amethyst eyes watched the action taking place – Van and Fiona were at the head of his table, with their wedding party on either side (he was, unfortunately, part of it), and everyone else was spread out along a few long, rectangular tables. The main course was done, and now Raven had to listen sickly sweet speeches from Van and Fiona about how much they loved each other and how much they meant to each other and… gods, it was enough to make him sick.

Ryss, meanwhile, was enjoying herself by flirting with the young man who didn't seem to be afraid of her. Knowing how rare an opportunity like this presented itself Ryss embraced the chance to play the role of a coy young woman. She knew that her acting skills hadn't gone to waste, if the young man's red face was any indication. She knew that Raven would probably crucify said man later, so she was doing her best not to let Raven know why she was flirting with the man – to make him jealous. Her eyes darted to the left, and she felt her heart sink a little when she saw that Raven wasn't even looking her way; he was too focused on the priest who had presided over the ceremony. Now officially curious, she turned her gaze to the priest, who was chatting with some of the people from the village, and she felt like she had seen him somewhere before. She blinked when she heard the young waiter calling her name, asking if she was okay, and, turning to face him she smiled, causing the man's face to gain a flash of red across it. Ryss continued the conversation they'd been having, doing her best to not stare at the priest whom she was sure she knew from somewhere.

While Raven and Ryss were doing their best to not focus on each other, Irvine and Moonbay, who were on Van's right (Raven and Ryss were to Van's left), were doing their best to not look at each other. Actually, scratch that. Irvine was doing his best to not stare at Moonbay, while Moonbay was doing her best to get Irvine's attention, and failing miserably. Moonbay sighed and propped her chin on her hand; honestly, how much more would need to be done before Irvine would notice her?! Gods, didn't the kiss she'd given him send a signal? Obviously not, considering that he was avoiding her as if she had a terminal illness.

Maria, who was to Moonbay's right, noticed that the woman beside her was not all there and, getting a smile on her face, nudged her and asked, "Are you all right, Moonbay?"

Moonbay almost jumped out of her seat, not at all prepared to hear Maria's voice. After a few seconds, Moonbay turned to Maria and, sighing, replied, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Maria shook her head and, looking at Irvine – who was currently chatting with Van – said, "I didn't mean if you were okay physically, Moonbay, but emotionally."

Moonbay looked at Maria as if the older woman had sprouted an extra head. "What do you mean? I'm fine, through and through."

Maria once again shook her head and, leaning closer to Moonbay said, "I know that you're lying, Moonbay. Why not ask him later how he feels, rather than taking your cues from how he acts around you. For all you know, he could be in love with you and not even realize it."

Moonbay stared at Maria, trying to wrap her mind around what Maria was suggesting. Sure, she could do what was being suggested; hell, she wasn't called the "Transporter of the Wastelands" (the latter of which were not all that fun to drive through, mind you) for nothing. Everyone knew she was a spitfire, with tons of courage to spare. However, having courage to go and fight a battle or drive across a seemingly endless desert wasn't the same thing as approaching the man that you were in love with and confessing your feelings, and somehow Van's sister, good intentions and all, didn't seem to understand that. Sighing again, Moonbay looked away from Maria's gentle eyes and focused on Fiona, who was speaking animatedly with Thomas, the latter looking completely at ease around Fiona for once. "It's not that easy, Maria. Our relationship hasn't always been so… amiable. We're often at each other's throats over the littlest things, ending in huge arguments which end up involving people we know who try and break us up. We're both so hot-headed, and I'm shocked that we're both still alive after years of knowing each other."

Maria chuckled at Moonbay's description of herself and Irvine; it fit what Van and Fiona had told her repeatedly when she'd asked after them. Maria loved Fiona like a little sister – which was now reality – but she'd always felt like she and Moonbay were best friends, considering that they were both alike in the smallest ways that ended up being major personality traits. For example, both she and Moonbay were very responsible, and did all they could to help those whom they cared about; they just did so in different ways.

Taking a sip of water before continuing, Maria said, "That may be true, Moonbay, but it is sometimes those similarities that make a relationship work. Look at Van and Fiona; on the surface, it would seem like those two would never get along, but they are so alike in their calm and peaceful personalities that they fit together." She paused to gather her thoughts, but before she could say anything else Father Baker, who was sitting close to the head table, stood up and called for silence.

After making sure that everyone was listening, Father Baker said, "I would like to take this time and thank everyone who came to today's ceremony. Now, however, I think it's time for the best man to give a speech." Amidst the applause, Irvine reluctantly got to his feet, mock glaring at Van, who was grinning back in response.

Irvine cleared his throat, and, breathing deeply, said, "Well, I'm really not that good with things like love, words, and speeches in general." This got him a few laughs. "However, considering I am one of Van's best friends, and his best man, I guess I owe him and Fiona some kind of speech. I've known both Van and Fiona for a little over six years, and I have to say that when I first met them near an old Republican base, we kind of got off on the wrong foot. We soon overcame that though, and I began to like the little twerp, annoying that he was." This earned a squawk of protest from Van, and Raven hid a smirk behind his glass of water. "Anyway, over the years that I've come to know Van and Fiona, I grew to see them as not only friends, but something like little siblings. I also saw them grow closer to each other. In my travels, I've seen a lot of things that would make your eyes spin, but Van and Fiona's relationship, in my humble opinion, approached something akin to soul mates. To tell you that I was relieved when he finally proposed is an understatement. What did I do again, Van?" Irvine looked completely relaxed now, and Moonbay had to smile. When Irvine smiled, she felt her heart begin to beat faster, and she had to will it to slow down.

Van slouched in his seat a little and muttered something, to which Fiona giggled. She nudged him, which forced Van to repeat his answer to Irvine's question, which was, "You said, 'About time, Van. I was starting to think that you leaned the other way.' You then proceeded to pick me up and throw me into the pond of the small village we were near, and laughed your head off." Raven couldn't hide his amusement anymore and was now openly smirking at the sight of his rival squirming in discomfort.

Irvine grinned again, and amidst the laughs that followed, along with a few smirks of amusement from some of the ranking officers of the Empire and Republic, Irvine decided to continue. "Well, after that incident, I properly congratulated Van and Fiona, and from then on I guess it was little kids would call a fairytale ending. So, to end my little spiel, three cheers for Van and Fiona!" At this, everyone lifted their glass and toasted the new couple, both of whom looked a little uncomfortable with the sudden attention that they were receiving. Even Raven lifted his glass; though, this could have just been because Thomas had been about to steal Raven's water to pour into his own cup, which was empty, and Raven wanted to keep his water, thank you very much.

Irvine sat down and, breathing a sigh of relief, gulped down his water in one attempt, trying to calm the nerves he knew he still had. 'God, I hate speeches, and that one wasn't even rehearsed, which made it worse.' His attention flew to the woman beside him, and Irvine felt his breath catch in his throat again. 'Damn it, she's beautiful… who am I kidding, she's like a goddess, and she's right next to me, and I can't even work up the damn courage to give her a compliment. And you call yourself an accomplished and fearless Zoid pilot?'

Irvine was drawn out of his thoughts when the priest announced that it was time for the couple's first dance together as husband and wife. Irvine smirked, wondering if Van would be able to pull off the dance without stepping on Fiona's feet. Unbeknownst to him, Raven was thinking the same thing, except hoping that Van would step on Fiona's feet and make a fool out of himself. Ryss, having guessed at Raven's thoughts, kicked him in the shin, causing the Zoid pilot to glare at her and in response she smiled back and turned to watch the couple dance, wishing that Raven would ask her to dance.

After Van and Fiona had finished, other couples began to join Van and Fiona on the dance floor, swaying in time to the music. Thomas had gone and asked Maria to dance, to which she had accepted, leaving Irvine, Moonbay, Raven, and Ryss at the table. Looks were shot at the four people of the wedding party who hadn't moved, and whispers circulated about the reasons why they hadn't moved. It was quite simple, really – Irvine and Moonbay were both afraid to break the ice, Raven didn't want to dance, and Ryss didn't know how to even and attempt to get Raven to dance with her.

Meanwhile, Thomas was twirling Maria around to a fast-paced song, feeling quite content to be dancing with someone as pretty as Maria. He soon caught wind of his brother coming towards him and, inwardly smirking, set his plan in action. Smiling, Thomas twirled her around one more time, and calculated it so that Maria would end up in Karl's arms, the latter of whom was just as surprised as Maria. Karl looked for his brother, but Thomas had disappeared into the large crowd of people on the dance floor.

Karl looked at Maria, and silently noted that she was even more beautiful up close than at a distance. He bowed to her and, holding her hand, said, "It would do me the great pleasure if you would dance with me." He said this quickly, causing Maria to blink once before she got the message.

Smiling, Maria nodded, and she and Karl began moving to the beat of the current song, which was slow, and allowed them to talk. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance, sir," Maria commented, her eyes betraying her curiosity as to who the handsome officer was.

Karl smiled and replied, "I am Major General Karl Shubaltz of the Guylos Empire, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Maria Flyheight."

Maria was a little shocked to know that an Imperial soldier, and a Major General at that, knew who she was. Karl caught onto her thoughts and continued, "Van's talked about you numerous times, and I have to say that all of his words do not do you justice now that I am face to face with you."

Maria blushed and replied, "My brother exaggerates, Major."

Karl shook his head and, bringing a hand to the side of Maria's face replied, "If I'm not too forward in saying so, Miss Flyheight, your brother was under-exaggerating your beauty and intelligence."

Maria blushed again; damn it, she'd just met the man, and she'd already blushed a grand total of two or three times. How was this possible? "Please, Major, call me Maria."

Karl laughed, and Maria found herself liking the Major General's deep laugh. Karl said, "Then, Maria, please call me Karl."

As this was happening, Moonbay was looking at the couples on the floor, wishing that Irvine would get up and ask her to dance. Truthfully, she was bored just sitting still, as the tapping of her foot indicated. Utterly frustrated with the situation, Moonbay was about to ask Irvine to dance when a shadow fell over her. Looking up, Moonbay saw to her complete astonishment that Colonel Jake O'Connell (formerly a Captain) was standing in front of her.

Smiling shyly, Jake held out a hand and asked, "Miss Moonbay, would you like to dance?"

Moonbay sat frozen for a minute until she grinned and, standing up, replied, "It would be my pleasure, Colonel." Without looking back, Moonbay followed Jake out to the dance floor, leaving a pissed off Irvine behind. 'You had your chance to ask me first, Irvine. Maybe this will make you jealous,' Moonbay thought as she began dancing.

Irvine was indeed jealous. While on the outside he didn't seem at all bothered, he was ranting and raving on the inside, desperately wishing that he had his Lightning Saix with him at that moment to crush the man who thought he had the right to claim what was rightfully his. 'Wait… when did I decide that Moonbay was mine? She's not my property, as she's said numerous times, so what right do I have to call her mine? Gods… it's because I'm in love with her. I'm an idiot for not seeing it earlier, and because of my attitude I may lose her forever.' Irvine's eyes followed Moonbay and her partner across the dance floor, and a plan began to form in his mind. 'Let's see… if I do this and that, then maybe I still have a chance…'

While Irvine was plotting, the same young waiter who had been flirting with Ryss earlier had gotten off duty and was trying to get up the courage to ask the woman to dance. He had a feeling that the man to Ryss' right might object, but he frankly didn't care. Hell, if the man wasn't her husband, beau, or fiancé, then she was public domain, and he was determined to get her for himself.

Making his way over to the table, he reached Ryss, and on receiving a questioning look asked her to dance. Ryss hesitated for a moment, hoping that Raven would say something, but on hearing nothing but silence from him, she smiled and agreed, getting up and taking his hand. As she followed her partner to the dance floor, she couldn't help but think that it should be her and Raven out on the dance floor together, and not her and the man whom she was going to dance with presently.

Raven watched Ryss go with what felt like ardent jealously. How dare she abandon him to go and dance with a little bastard like him! Why, if that little whelp knew whom he was dealing with, he'd think twice before asking Raven's girl to dance. Wait… since when was Ryss his girl? 'Damn it, I'm hanging out with Van's so-called friends too much; I'm starting to think like them.' Raven was too involved in his thoughts to notice that someone was moving towards him. When Raven finally sensed someone sitting next to him, his hand flashed down to his belt for the gun that he kept there, only to realize that he had left it in the safe in Van's room at said man's insistence that nothing would go wrong.

"Now, son, don't panic; I'm not here to hurt you," came a voice, and Raven looked up to see Father Baker next to him, a smile on his face. As he looked over Raven, he finally recognized where he had seen the man before; if he wasn't mistaken, the young man in front of him was the same boy that his friend Dan Flyheight had wanted to adopt years ago. The eyes gave it away; there were few people Father Baker knew of who had amethyst eyes, and as such, his mind made the connection between the youth in front of him and the scared boy of years past.

Deciding to not even approach that subject at the moment Father Baker looked away from Raven and to the dance floor, where he saw with what grace and happiness the various couples were dancing. He smiled on seeing Maria, whom he regarded as a daughter, smiling and laughing with her partner, who was, to his surprise, an Imperial soldier. His gaze then drifted over to Van and Fiona, whom were trapped in their own world, ignoring all those around them.

His eyes wondered over the other couples, and finally came to rest on the woman whom he sensed the man beside him sought out. Clearing his throat, he said, "So, Raven, why aren't you out there dancing with everyone else?"

Raven snorted and replied, "If you must know, I don't like dancing. The same could be said you, _Father_." Raven made sure to add a hint of sarcasm to the man's title, hoping to get a rise out of him. To his utter disappointment, the man didn't rise to the bait, but sidestepped it and continued talking.

"I see. As for me, do you think it okay for a clergyman to dance with such beautiful young ladies? I think that they would put me to shame," Father Baker calmly replied, ignoring Raven's sarcasm and focusing on getting him out to the dance floor and to the blue-haired woman, who was looking positively. He glanced at Raven, and noted that his gaze was fixed on said woman, and, thinking of a plan, said, "If I may speak in such a way, young man, that companion of yours is quite beautiful, is she not?"

Raven didn't reply for two reasons: one, he didn't want to let the old man know how angry he was now, considering that Ryss was dancing with some little twit. Reason two was simple: he didn't know how to reply. After a few minutes of silence, Raven opened his mouth to answer when he noticed that Ryss had vanished. Standing up abruptly, he cursed under his breath and, ignoring the priest and anyone else in his way, ran out of the house, intent on finding where Ryss had gone.


	4. Confessions, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids or the characters in it, but I do own the plot. Happy now?

**Chapter 4: Confessions, Part 1**

_**Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 2:30 PM**_

Ryss looked around; where in the hell was she? The last thing she remembered was dancing with the young man with whom she'd flirted earlier, but now she was in an alley, and she could feel someone nearby. She tried to call out to Specula with her mind-link, but found that she couldn't even hear her own thoughts, much less contact Specula.

"Welcome, sweet lady, to the first day of the rest of your life. Granted, you were a pain to get to our present location, my dear, but now you're never going to leave," a voice said, and Ryss shivered; it sounded too much like Hiltz' to be anything but a coincidence, and she was worried. What was wrong with her? She felt so weak, like she'd been drugged or something, but that couldn't be because she hadn't had anything to eat or drink since the lunch. Then it hit her: when she'd been dancing with the young waiter whom she'd flirted with, she'd felt something prick her arm, but had brushed it off as goose-bumps or some kind of bug. Now, however, she realized that it had been a needle, and judging by her current disorientation, the needle had been full of some kind of sleeping agent. Her mind wondered how he had gotten her out of the reception without anyone else noticing, but her thoughts were too jumbled to ask how he had accomplished the task.

She looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of the same young waiter whom she'd danced with earlier. He was no longer handsome looking; he was now disheveled, his uniform covered in sand and dirt, and looking down she noticed with a sinking heart that her dress was the same way. Fiona and the other girls had told her that the dress was hers to keep, and now it was ruined. She saw that there were holes in the skirt, and one of the straps of her dress was completely gone, leaving just one strap to hold up the dress. Ryss moved a hand to clutch at this last shred of clothing, hoping against hope that this would be enough to ensure that the dress stayed in place, and to help her keep her modesty.

Looking up, Ryss saw the look of lust in the man's eyes, and she froze, her mind flashing back to a long-forgotten memory of when she had been living on her own. One day she and Specula had gotten separated, and she had accidentally stumbled upon a desert gang's hideout. It had taken her two days to get out, and in that time she'd been abused badly, resulting in a close-to two month healing process, but the mental scars had never faded; they'd merely Now, the fear of reliving what she considered a nightmare was real, and because of that fear she was unable to move.

The man got close enough to Ryss to reach out a hand and touch her face, causing her to shudder in absolute disgust. His hand felt like slime, and Ryss felt sick to her stomach. The man's eyes darkened and he raised a hand to slap her when a blurred shadow suddenly tackled him to the ground. Ryss was too afraid to move, fearing the worse: someone else had taken out the man because they wanted her for themselves.

While sounds of a fight surrounded her, Ryss closed her eyes, waiting for another rough hand to grab and abuse her, or worse, torture her. However, what she wasn't expecting was a hand coming to rest on her bare shoulder, or another hand to gently brush back some of her now sweat-soaked blue hair behind her ear. Opening her eyes, Ryss found herself staring into the amethyst eyes of Raven, who was looking at her with what seemed to be concern in his normally stoic eyes.

"R- Raven?" Ryss breathed, not at all believing that the image in front of her was real. She closed her eyes and, taking a breath, said, "No, you can't be real; the Raven I know wouldn't come out here and save me. He's still sitting at the table at Van and Fiona's reception, ignoring everyone and anyone who doesn't present some type of challenge to him. He probably doesn't even know that I'm not there anymore; he doesn't even notice me normally. Whoever the hell you are, I demand that you leave me now, or so help me you will suffer!"

When after a few minutes Ryss heard nothing but silence, she ventured to open her eyes again, hoping that the haunting pair of amethyst eyes would have disappeared, but to her shock they held a faint sense of anger, some amusement, and… was that _guilt_?!

A deep chuckle soon reverberated in Ryss' ears, causing her to gasp. She knew now that what she had first thought upon seeing the eyes had been correct – Raven was indeed in front of her, and he had _willingly_ saved her from a man's lust. "R-Raven… what are you doing here?"

The chuckle stopped, and it was replaced by a voice that replyed, "Come on, Ryss. Do you honestly think that I don't keep an eye on you?"

Ryss' eyes widened; did this mean what she thought it meant? "What... what are you trying to say, Raven?"

The voice, now officially recognized as being Raven's, replied, "You mean the Blue Devil can't read the mind of her next victim?" On getting a withering look from Ryss, Raven amended his previous statement, "Gods, Ryss, you know I'm not the type to socialize and talk, especially about something like this." He shifted his position so that both his hands were on her shoulders and lowered his head so that the two pairs of eyes were on an equal level. He then tilted his head at an angle and then straightened it, the amusement in his eyes flickering out of existence. Snorting in what sounded like disdain, Raven removed his hands from her shoulders and started to walk away, leaving a stupefied Ryss behind.

Ryss took a moment to let what Raven had done sink in, and then, without even thinking, yelled, "Gods, Raven! What will it take for you to see that you don't have to be alone in your own petty world, that you have people who care about you?"

Raven paused, and, turning around so that he faced Ryss once more, said, "Really? Who, may I ask, sees me as more than a heartless person and destroyer?"

Ryss bit her lip at Raven's statement, knowing that his words rang true; there weren't many people on the planet who had fully forgave him, and even then there were those people whom she knew would never forgive him for his past actions. "There's Van, Raven; surely you feel like he's more than a rival, right?" At Raven's small nod, she continued, "Then there's Fiona; she's too kind-hearted to not forgive you. Their friends – Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas – they're your friends too." On getting a snort of disbelief on this last statement, Ryss' temper boiled over; this man was so infuriating that at times she felt like she could happily strangle him and nothing would be wrong in the world.

"Okay, then, if you don't believe that they're your friends, Raven, then know that I'm your friend! I care about you, okay? Yes, isn't it ironic? The Blue Devil – who fears relationships and attachments – has fallen in love with the rogue mercenary whom almost everyone on the damn planet despises with a passion! Honestly, I don't know why it happened, but know that I do care about you, Raven. I… I love you." Ryss realized too late what she had confessed and, slapping a hand over her mouth, turned to run, but couldn't move when she felt a hand grab her wrist, stopping her in her place.

"Do you now, Ryss?" Raven asked, his voice not giving away his feelings. He tugged on Ryss' wrist, throwing her off balance so that she fell backward and into his arms, one hand still clutching her dress. Raven then turned her so that she was facing him and gently tilted her face towards him, Ryss frozen at how gentle Raven was being; she hadn't even known that this side of him existed.

"Do I what?" Ryss whispered, her mind having shut down at what was occurring now. She couldn't remember what she had said previously; she was too concentrated on what Raven was thinking, his eyes holding a mélange of emotions that she couldn't interpret.

Raven smirked, knowing that he was now in control of the situation, and already planning what he was going to do next. While searching for Ryss, he had thought about why he was so concerned about a woman who didn't mean anything to him a year ago. He had almost choked when he realized why he was so concerned – he was in love with the blue-haired Zoidian. After cursing every divine being he knew, as well as every member of Van's group, he had heard Ryss' voice and, rushing towards its source, saw the man who had dared to try to harm her. He had tackled the man to the ground, and now he had Ryss where he wanted her – she had confessed first, and he had been shocked that she returned his feelings, new that they were, and knowing that he wasn't one for speeches or sappy romance decided to claim Ryss as his, but on his own terms.

Ryss watched the array of emotions that flickered across Raven's face, and she had to wonder if he was playing her. As she'd already told herself, it wasn't possible that he had feelings for her; if he had, they would have shown themselves when she had been asked to dance. Then again, why did Raven come and save her if he didn't care for her at least a little bit?

Raven decided he'd waited long enough and, taking a deep breath prepared himself for one of the most life-changing events in his life. Keeping Ryss' face tilted upwards, he allowed himself to lower his head, his eyes watching hers widen in disbelief. Just as he was about to kiss her, he whispered, "If you truly care for me like you claim, Ryss, then prove it." True to his plan, he got the desired reaction – Ryss' eyes took on a glint of determination, and without any further prompting she captured his lips in a kiss that sent electricity through both of them; not that they noticed, as they were both too caught up in each other.

They stayed this way for a few minutes before parting for air, and as Raven released Ryss' chin she threw her arms around his neck, catching him off guard for a minute before he recovered. Raven watched her warily not sure what was going on, but before he could even form a word Ryss leaned close to his ear and, sending chills down his spine said, "Raven… I meant what I said, and from here on out I'm yours."

Raven stayed quiet for a moment, letting the fact that Ryss had personally said that she was now his sink in. Then, smirking widely, he untangled Ryss' arms from around his neck and said, "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way." He and Ryss then walked out of the alley, leaving the young waiter in a bloody mess behind them.


	5. Fist Fight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids or the characters in it, but I do own the plot. Happy now?

**A/N: **I would like to state here that my portrayal of a certain character (hopefully, you'll all realize this character's identity after the chapter) is based on how I see him. I think that there is more to him than what was seen in the show, and this just happened to show itself in this… unusual portrayal of him. I understand if you may get offended with my portrayal of him, but this is him to me. Also, I've just started my junior year at college, meaning that I'll have less time to update. I promise to not let you guys go too long without an update. In the meantime, enjoy, and Happy Labor Day (if you celebrate it)!

**Chapter 5: Fist-Fight **

**_Flyheight Residence, Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 2:30 PM_**

Father Baker watched as Raven ran after the young woman and thought, 'There goes a young man who knows what he wants and knows how to get it; or in this case, she.' He then focused on the couple on the center of the dance floor, and it warmed his heart to know that the young man before him had turned out so well. 'Dan, I hope you can see your son from where you are right now… you and Karin. You both would be so proud of your son's life, and I am positive that you both would also adore Fiona. When I first met her all those years ago… my, it seemed like I had met her before somewhere, and even then I could sense just how important she would become to Van in time.'

Father Baker was disrupted from his thoughts when Van and Fiona suddenly stopped dancing and rushed to try to break up a fight that had erupted on the dance floor. Leaping to his feet, Father Baker called on the speed he still had from his duty in the Republican Army years ago and quickly made his way over to the center of the fight, which was between Van's best man and another man, who from what Father Baker could see had short brown hair.

"Irvine, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Van yelled, trying to lift Irvine off the man, who was currently pinned under the ex-mercenary. Said man was also trying to stop the flurry of fists heading in his direction. Fiona was trying to reason with her friend, but it was almost as if Irvine was deliberately blocking out any other thoughts in his mind other than trying to beat up the man. Thomas appeared next to Van and together they managed to lift Irvine off the man. They both realized that they would have to use all of their strength to prevent him from pouncing on the man again; Irvine wasn't cooperating, struggling to get out of the two men's grips and launch another attack on the man.

"Irvine, what is wrong with you?" Thomas asked, doing his best to keep his temper in check once he saw who the man was. Van followed Thomas' gaze and, looking at the man more closely muttered curses under his breath, knowing for a fact that the man in front of him hadn't been invited to the wedding. After all, Fiona had had him go over the guest list about twenty times; he knew it off by heart, and the man in front of him hadn't even come up as a possible guest.

The man, on his feet again, was trying to put his nose back into place. As he worked on his face, he didn't say anything to confirm Thomas and Van's guesses, but did look around, noting that a crowd had formed a circle around him. Some were glaring at Irvine for starting the fight, most were looking at him warily, obviously getting their cues from the fuming expression that Van had on his face. Besides the injury done to his nose, the man had a shiner on his right eye, his jacket and shirt were torn, what appeared to be a claw mark down the side of his face, along with what appeared to be a red handprint.

Irvine, for his part, didn't look all that bad – his outfit was messed up, with his tie gone, jacket sleeves torn, and his shirt was now covered in dirt and minor tears. His hair was messed up, and he had a bit of blood coming from his mouth, which he quickly wiped away. He glared at the man, and although he knew that what Van and Thomas were doing was to prevent him from getting into any more trouble, he was seriously considering wrenching free and continuing what he had started.

After a few minutes, during which Irvine and the man had a glaring match, Father Baker managed to worm his way through the crowd and, taking charge, sent everyone back to their seats, telling them that the show was over. He then turned to the small ensemble that he had allowed to stay with him – Van, Fiona, Thomas, Irvine, the man whom Irvine seemingly had a grudge against, Maria, the man in Imperial uniform whom Maria had been dancing with, Rob Herman, and Jake O'Connell, the latter two having claimed to be witnesses to the start of the fight. Absent among the group was Moonbay, who was last seen dancing with an auburn-haired man roughly ten minutes ago, and Raven and Ryss, whom Father Baker had seen leaving, the former to go after the latter. Motioning them to follow his lead, Father Baker led the ragtag group to the backyard of the residence, making sure to close the sliding door before turning to face the group, ignoring the stares of everyone inside, all of whom wished to know what was going on.

"Very well then, would anyone care to tell me what happened just now?" Father Baker asked, his tone holding none of the previous warmth and hospitality that it had had earlier in the day.

Everyone automatically looked to Irvine and his adversary, but both remained stubbornly silent, their eyes not leaving the ground, seemingly ashamed of their actions. Sighing, Jake O'Connell stepped forward and, clearing his throat, said, "Guess I'll tell what happened."

Before continuing, Jake glanced behind him to Irvine, whose gaze moved to him. Jake swallowed nervously, reversed his gaze to Father Baker again and said, "Well, after I had danced with Moonbay for a song, she went off to dance with a guy with auburn hair. I then went over towards the wall of the room, intending to try and find someone else to dance with, but as I reached the wall, I heard what sounded like a drum, and turning my attention to where I thought the sound was coming from, I saw that Moonbay's partner had vanished, and in his place stood this man."

Here Jake paused to glare at the man, who didn't seem to know that Jake was accusing him of something, as his gaze was still focused on the ground. He then continued, "As I watched, he reached out to take Moonbay's hand, but she withdrew it and stepped back. He frowned, and moved forward to try again. I began to make my way over, concerned about Moonbay," here he paused, and on hearing nothing but silence from behind him, continued, "but before I got there he had reached out and grabbed her arm, pressing hard enough to possibly leave a bruise. I began pushing my way through the crowd, and as I got closer I heard a 'slap', and as I looked up I saw that Moonbay had gone and slapped the man on his face, leaving a bright red handprint. This didn't deter him, however, as he reached out with his other hand to grab her, but she raked a hand down his face, leaving a line of blood. He cried out in pain, and Moonbay wrenched her arm away and ran past me towards the center of the village.

"Rather than follow her, I felt it more important to go and apprehend this man, but just I got there I found Irvine had already encountered the man, and was fighting him, moving him more and more towards the exit of the building. I tried to interfere, but Irvine said not to get in his way, that the fight was personal. I turned to go and try to find Major General Hermann, but I soon saw that the fight was intensifying, and tried to move the guests-turned-spectators away from the fight, but I failed, as they kept pushing past me, too eager to see the fight. Van and Fiona arrived, and from there, Father, I think you know the rest." Jake looked at the ground, feeling like he could have done more to save Moonbay, but also knowing that because of Moonbay's general attitude, that task was almost impossible to fulfill.

Father Baker took Jake's account into consideration; and after hearing Rob Hermann's story, which was almost the same as Jake's, he turned towards the man and opened his mouth to ask for his side of the story when Van interrupted, his face unusually serious.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You were not on the guest list, so my question, McMann, is what you are doing here" Van asked, his voice causing Fiona to pale, and Thomas' eyes to narrow. Van's own eyes were slits, and he had a look that was akin to one of Raven's murderous glares in the midst of a Zoid battle.

The man, now identified as McMann, looked up from the ground, his eyes now seen to be a dark brown. Screwing his face into what seemed to be an innocent look, he said, "Why, Van, I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine. Moonbay is my fiancée, and she will come with me."

"Like hell she will," Irvine snapped, his eyes threatening death. He had stayed silent during the whole of Jake's story, having learned that to interrupt an officer's story gave the impression that he was guilty. He had had enough, however, when McMann began to speak, and he was hell bent on showing the rich, pompous jerk just where he could stuff his damn claims.

McMann's smile turned icy when Irvine spoke, and the words that came out of his mouth came slowly, implying that Irvine was a child and needed things explained to him. "You are mistaken, mercenary, if you think that Moonbay will remain here with you. Moonbay may have said that she and I were not engaged anymore, but she forgot that when she said that she'd marry me before, that promise was meant to be kept, no matter what the future held. I have loved her all this time, and have remained patient, knowing that she would regain her senses and come home to me, where she belongs. However, I soon heard rumors that she was hanging out with her friends again, and had a new beau, which was not to happen. Father," McMann turned his attention to Father Baker, who did not like how this conversation was going, and continued, "I do hope that you understand the intricacies that are involved with not only marriage, but the engagement itself. The first time that you say 'yes' to a proposal, law says that you are required to marry that person, even if that is to happen years later. Moonbay purposely forgot this law, too enthralled with the idea of a fling, and I have come here to reclaim her and make her my wife, as it was supposed to be."

When McMann had finished, he focused his gaze on Father Baker, who by now was not at all happy about the current situation. This McMann seemed to believe that due to a previous engagement that she had "forgotten", Moonbay was to be his wife, and in order to claim this, he had crashed Van and Fiona's wedding and had tried to forcibly take Moonbay with him. Irvine had seen what was happening, and knowing Moonbay's feelings on the subject had tried to kick McMann out but the argument had quickly dissolved into a fight, ending with the current standoff.

As Father Baker pondered what to do, Fiona whispered something to Van and Thomas, who nodded, and motioning to Maria to follow her Fiona picked up her dress and ran off in the direction that O'Connell had said Moonbay had gone. Maria, after telling the Imperial officer she'd been dancing with that she'd be back soon, followed Fiona, and Irvine breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that they would find Moonbay.

McMann, on the other hand, watched the women's departure with anger on his face. This was not what he needed, considering that he had come to the wedding to sweep Moonbay off her feet – literally – and take her with him to a priest who had agreed to marry them. With Moonbay as his wife, then, he could live his life as he had wanted years ago. He had gotten sick and tired of being patient, and since he had seen her four years ago she hadn't left his thoughts for a single day. He had tried to get back into her good graces numerous times, but she always rejected him, which led to today's plan, which he thought would go so well. He regretted getting violent with her, but he had been so maddened about the rumors that she had a new beau that he had seen red. He knew that when he next saw Moonbay, he would have to do some groveling and begging to get back on her good side and to regain her love.

After a few minutes, Father Baker sighed and, taking off his sunglasses, rubbed his hand over his black eyes, trying to stall the headache he felt coming. Why did this have to happen today, off all days? Replacing his glasses, he faced Irvine and McMann and, making sure to choose his words carefully, said, "Well, I've reviewed both sides of the incident, and since the village elder is not present at the moment, it is up to me to pass judgment." Here he paused, and on seeing Van's unspoken question subtly nodded in his direction, to which he got a small grin. "My judgment is this: Mr. McMann, you are not correct in your interpretation of the law. Yes, it is true that when someone accepts a proposal, it is common for those engaged couples to get married, but if one of the engaged decides to break the engagement, that is perfectly legal. Moonbay was perfectly correct in her actions; therefore, she has broken no law. Since she is not married or engaged to you, she was completely in her rights to go and date someone else. You had no right to interfere in her life, and from your story, it appears like you were stalking her, which is I believe a criminal offense worth five years in prison; correct, Major General?"

Major General Rob Herman stepped forward, his eyes darkened. "That is correct, Father, but due to the fact that the stalking has been taking place over a number of years, as admitted by McMann himself, the punishment is extended to fifteen years." He looked over to Major General Karl Shubaltz, who tipped his head in a gesture that Herman returned. "That policy, McMann, applies both in the Guylos Empire and the Republic. Due to the fact that you are a citizen of the Guylos Empire, I will place you into the custody of the Imperial Army, who will take you to appear in front of Emperor Rudolph, if I am not mistaken?"

Karl stepped forward then and, nodding, said, "That is correct. I do hope you remember me, Mr. McMann, but in case your memory has left you, I am Major General Karl Shubaltz of the Guylos Empire, head of the first, second, and third divisions of the Imperial Army, and military advisor to the Emperor. I do hope you like our prison, considering that Miss Moonbay is a friend of the Emperor's, and once he hears what you have been doing to her, he will not be merciful." McMann's face grew paler and paler with each word that both Major Generals were saying, and he found himself praying to any divine deities that he remembered to spare him from prison; he did not belong there. Gods, it was his family who had sustained the Emperor's family financially during depressions over the years, and he had always been a loyal citizen of the Guylos Empire.

"You are bluffing, Major General," McMann responded coolly, his voice not showing his fear. "My family has been in the service of the Royal Family for generations, and we have been nothing but loyal to him. The Emperor, powerful that he is, will not do anything to me as he knows that without my support he will be missing many of the funds that he utilizes in the defense of the Empire."

This time Thomas stepped forward and, standing beside Karl said, "You are mistaken, McMann. As a member of the Guardian Force, I have access to the military budget of the Empire, telling them how much money the Guardian Force needs. I can tell you now that the percentage of your money that we use is barely three percent; the other ninety-seven percent comes from outside resources and the people who give to their Emperor. So, your threat has no value, and you will suffer for your deeds."

McMann remained silent for a moment, head bowed as he collected his thoughts. Thomas and Karl took this as their cue to move and arrest him, but before they had even moved McMann brought his head up, and the brothers saw that his eyes had darkened to the extent that they were black. His face also held a maniacal grin, which they instantly recognized as a sign that McMann was going to lash out and try to escape.

"Thomas, we need to get him down on the ground now!" Karl commanded, and without waiting to see if Thomas was following orders, charged McMann, whose grin had widened to encompass his entire face. McMann saw the two brothers coming for him, one in front and one in back, and, crouching down, gathered as much strength into his legs as he could. When the taller of the two brothers (that is, the one in front) dove for him, McMann pushed off from the ground and sailed over the man, leaving him to collide with his brother, and McMann was pleased to hear the resounding crack of two skulls hitting each other. Landing gracefully, he turned to try to negotiate with the men once more, to prove that he had the legal and moral right to claim Moonbay as his, but when he turned around he ducked, narrowly avoiding a fist in his face.

"You lying, cheating bastard," Irvine breathed, his eyes glittering dangerously. "You don't know the first thing about Moonbay, do you? Did you just think that when you waltzed in the door she'd see you and run towards you, groveling for you to forgive her for leaving you for years? If so, then you are sicker than I originally thought." Irvine punctuated his words with punches, noting with grim satisfaction that McMann was on the defense, not even having a chance to retaliate.

"What would you know, you crude, uncouth mercenary, of a beauty like Moonbay, hmm?" McMann asked, having ducked behind the narrow trunk of a tree. "Moonbay is a cultured, sophisticated young woman who deserves jewels, money, and a man who loves her. What she doesn't need is a scruffy, dirt-poor, greedy bastard who would force her to do acts that are beneath her, such as playing mechanic or psychiatrist, and you, my dear friend, do not fit the former description." McMann abandoned his cover to avoid being snagged by Irvine's arms.

Irvine had heard McMann's words, and once they sunk in he stopped fighting and closed his eyes, his mind bringing up images of Moonbay as he knew her, and he saw that McMann was right. Moonbay didn't need a no good, poor mercenary who didn't even have a job; all he had was his Saix, and even then that wasn't much, considering that despite the money he knew he could win in tournaments with his partner, Moonbay would always want more money, and to Irvine, Moonbay deserved whatever the hell she wanted.

Irvine chuckled darkly, causing Van and Father Baker, who had been tending to the Shubaltz brothers, to lift their heads and exchange worried expressions. "Guess what, moneybags? I can't really blame you for wanting Moonbay; she is something else. However, I would recommend that you ask her how she feels before going and trying to kidnap her again." With that, Irvine glared at McMann once more before stalking away. He walked right past the Shubaltz brothers, Van, and Father Baker without acknowledging their presence, and did the same to Hermann and O'Connell, who had just appeared with the local authorities.

McMann watched the mercenary walk away, and he felt as if he could relax. The rival for his love's affections had given him free rein, and by the gods, McMann was determined to make good use of this opportunity to go and retrieve his fiancée. Before he could move, however, he saw Hermann, O'Connell, and two local officers approaching him with Van in tow. McMann's smile dropped; damn, he had forgotten in the excitement the fact that he had been the cause of the injuries of two Imperial officers. Not only that, but he was also responsible for picking a fight with a Guardian Force member (how could that mercenary be a Guardian Force member, anyway? It made no sense), and now he would have to suffer the consequences.

As the five-man procession stopped, McMann made to reach for a wad of cash in his jacket pocket, but one of the officers yelled, "Hands in the air!"

"Gentlemen, I can assure you that this has been a huge misunderstanding," McMann protested trying to put a disarming smile on his face. However, the officers, having been told of McMann's actions by both Hermann and O'Connell, weren't affected. They brought out a pair of handcuffs and moved to intercept the prisoner, but just as they reached him, McMann lunged forward, knocking the surprised men off balance. He then took off, running towards the entrance to the colony, with Van in hot pursuit. 'No matter what, I will have Moonbay as my wife, even if I have to do some rather… unscrupulous things to achieve my goal.'


	6. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids or the characters in it, but I do own the plot. Happy now?

**Chapter 6: Escape**

_**Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 3:45 PM**_

Moonbay felt like shit – she had single-handedly wrecked her best friend's wedding by her actions, and had also most likely gotten Irvine in trouble, because if she knew him (and she did), he would have fought with McMann. She wiped her eyes, knowing that her makeup was completely ruined and her dress had torn as she had tried to reach her hiding spot.

"You don't think I'm being childish, do you?" Moonbay asked the Zoid beneath her, and upon hearing his response sighed and added, "Of course you wouldn't think so – I think you'd side with me on any issue that came your way." She looked out of the orange-tinted window and saw that the streets of the Wind Colony were empty, save for some stray guests from Van and Fiona's reception, which brought on a new surge of guilt.

"I am such a horrible person; I ruined Van and Fiona's wedding, and all because I panicked when McMann tried to talk to me." Moonbay placed her face in her hands and began to let the hot tears fall on her face, leaving trails in the last remnants of her makeup. The Zoid beneath her was confused; the woman in his cockpit was feeling guilt over wrecking some kind of event, and yet instead of apologizing, she was hiding in his pilot's cockpit, talking to him as if he were hers. Irvine's Lightning Saix liked the woman; he had fond memories of her tending to his injuries when he was a Command Wolf, along with memories of the times he had seen between her and his pilot.

The Saix let Moonbay vent for a good five minutes before gently growling an idea, and as he had expected, Moonbay was not at all pleased with the suggestion.

"What?! You want me to go down and face McMann on my own?! Are you insane? No, wait, don't answer that; you are insane because your pilot's insane. Knowing him, he's probably gone and gotten himself arrested for fighting with McMann over some kind of stupid bet." Moonbay took a deep breath and, reaching out a hand, touched the Saix' console, taking pleasure in seeing the lights that signaled to her that the Saix was listening to her. "I know you don't like anyone bad-mouthing your pilot, but the fact is that he is insane, but in a good way. He and I drive each other crazy, and I guess that's one of the things that I like about Irvine. He may be a stubborn ass, but he's my… he's my stubborn ass, and I love him for it." Moonbay's voice dropped to a whisper, and she felt the tears threaten to fall again.

The Saix let out a growl that got Moonbay to dry her tears and look out the cockpit. As she looked towards the ground, she felt her face pale. Running towards the Lightning Saix was none other than McMann, chased by a large group of people including Van, Hermann, O'Connell, and the local police force of the Wind Colony. Blinking in disbelief, Moonbay watched the scene with interest, wondering just what was going to happen.

Meanwhile, McMann was cursing his luck. He had lost the authorities a few blocks back, but then he'd had to go and take that wrong turn, which led to him being found again. Reaching up, he pushed his sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes as he raced towards the exit to the Wind Colony, where he had placed his Helcat. He glanced back quickly, and let out a rather loud curse as he saw that Van had run ahead of the group and was only a few feet away from him.

"Almost there…" McMann muttered; thanking his gods as he did so, noting that he was running out of energy very quickly. He felt the sun disappear for a second and, chancing a look upward, noticed that he was underneath a rather large Zoid. Taking back the curses he had recently muttered, he hid behind one of the Zoid's legs, hoping that he wouldn't be spotted.

"Where'd he go?!" Van cursed. He felt like hitting himself for losing sight of McMann for even five seconds, as that had resulted in losing sight of him.

"How could we have lost sight of him?" O'Connell asked, his eyes darting around, hoping to catch sight of him.

"I don't know, but I'm determined that we find him; no matter what," Van replied, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The group spilt up, with each person taking one of the various Zoids that were parked in the area. Van and Fiona had agreed that the large area just inside the boundaries of the village would be the so-called parking-area, and from McMann's hiding place he could see just how long this search was going to last. Seeing his chance, McMann began moving slowly towards the exit and escape.

Moonbay, who was watching what was happening with interest, saw with a small twinge of amusement that everyone but Van skirted Raven's GenoBreaker; although, this wasn't completely out of fear, as Shadow, Specula, and Zeke were around the GenoBreaker, with the former two promising death to any trespassers. As her eyes moved over the scene below her, she saw that they were moving towards her Gustav, and her temper flared. She made a move to the switch that would open the Saix' cockpit, but was stopped when the Saix growled. Before Moonbay knew what was happening, the Saix had started moving on his own, causing her to yelp in surprise.

Van looked up as he heard a growl, and saw with shock that the Lightning Saix was moving of its own volition, causing his eyes to widen in disbelief. He knew that his Blade Liger had its own mind, but he had no idea that Irvine's Lightning Saix also had its own mind. Hermann and O'Connell also saw the Saix move, and like Van watched in open-mouthed disbelief.

McMann, meanwhile, had managed to leave the colony and was sprinting towards his Helcat, who stood silent. When he heard footfalls behind him, he glanced back, and lost his balance in doing so. Instead of Van or those idiotic police figures, a large, cheetah-type Zoid was walking towards him, its orange eyes glowing eerily.

"What the hell?!" McMann sputtered, quickly getting to his feet as he watched the Zoid get closer. Backing away slowly, his eyes examined the Zoid, and soon realized that it was the filthy mercenary's Lightning Saix.

"Damn him," McMann hissed, realizing just how much trouble he was in now. If the Zoid's pilot was indeed inside of the cockpit, then he had the capability to radio Van and the others his location, in which case he would have no chance of escape.

Meanwhile, inside the cockpit, Moonbay was frantic, alternating between yelling at the Saix and trying to radio Van, but she soon focused completely on yelling at the Saix as he had jammed the transmitter. "What are you doing?! I don't know how to pilot you, and you know that! He's dangerous; when McMann's backed into a corner, he'll break, and then we'll be in big trouble! At least let me radio someone, anyone to come and help!"

The Saix growled in response, causing Moonbay to curse again as she realized that the Saix had no intention of listening. In fact, it seemed like he was determined to bring McMann in by himself, even if the person in his cockpit had no clue how to pilot him. Recognizing this, Moonbay cursed under her breath again and, reaching behind her, strapped herself in, wincing as the seatbelt tightened against her shoulder. Reaching out her hands, she took the controls, and the Saix growled, telling her exactly where to place her hands. Taking a deep breath, Moonbay did as the Saix commanded and turned her eyes to in front of her, where she saw that McMann had his back against the leg of a Helcat, which she assumed he owned.

As McMann watched the Lightning Saix come closer – it was now less than ten feet away from him – a plan began to form. Smirking, McMann reached inside his jacket pocket and withdrew a remote controller that had an array of buttons on it. Pressing one, he heard the reassuring sounds of his Helcat coming to life and lowering its head, its cockpit opening in the process. Moving quickly, McMann scrambled into the cockpit, thanking his intellect for adding a mechanical device in the cockpit to control the motion of the Zoid's head; after all, it did come in handy for quick escapes, didn't it? McMann strapped in and flipped on the Helcat's systems, adding in a request for the diagnostics for the Lightning Saix. When he saw the results, he let out a string of curses, berating his luck. Deciding it was best to run, he quickly turned the Helcat away from the Wind Colony, vowing to return for his love one day.


	7. Zoid Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids or the characters in it, but I do own the plot. Happy now?

**A/N: **Well, it hasn't been six months… more like three and a half, which makes me happy. I present to all of you who have been patient chapter 6; enjoy! Also, this is the first real Zoids battle scene I've written… so let me know what you think. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to all!

**Chapter 7: Zoid Battle**

_**Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 4:25 PM**_

Moonbay watched McMann run away and hoped that the Saix would forgo following him, but to her consternation, the Saix did just the opposite – it followed the Helcat at a leisurely pace, which to Moonbay seemed like over a hundred miles an hour. She really missed her slow moving, but reliable, Gustav. Moonbay's hands were white, her body pressed back against the seat. Hell, even when she had flown that Pteras years ago when she was involved in the last war between the Empire and the Republic, it hadn't been this fast. How could Irvine stand this?!

McMann was pushing his Zoid to its limit; he could hear the gears grinding in the Helcat's legs, signaling that it was nearing its range of stamina. "Stupid Zoid… when I get back home, my contact's going to pay for getting me such a slow Zoid."

McMann chanced a look behind him, and felt his blood boil as he saw the Lightning Saix gaining on him. "That's it. If that mercenary wants to fight, than a fight he shall get." Fiddling with a few controls, McMann activated the Helcat's cloaking technology, and quicker than he could blink, his Helcat blended into the sand around it. Then, being careful to keep the cloaking technology active, McMann switched directions for his Zoid, maneuvering it so that he was running alongside the Saix.

"Say good-bye, mercenary," McMann chuckled, firing a barrage of lasers at the Saix's side, and grinning when they hit the mark.

Moonbay screamed as she felt the Saix rock from side to side, and warning signals went off all around her. The Saix growled in annoyance, and took matters into his own hands, or rather claws. Speeding up, he raced ahead of the laser shots and ran towards a large plateau a few feet away. Moonbay watched the rock face get closer and closer, and assumed that the Saix meant to climb up it.

"Good, that way we'll have the advantage over that scum," she muttered, her eyes narrowing as she thought about McMann.

The Saix, however, didn't do what Moonbay had thought; rather, he continued running towards the plateau and instead of scaling the rock face he made a sharp turn, almost throwing Moonbay from her seat. The Saix then raced back towards where the Helcat was, bringing up a display inside the cockpit telling Moonbay to fire. Moonbay did as the Saix told her, pressing the controls to fire the laser canon mounted on the Saix's back.

McMann watched the maneuver of the Saix, seething. "Damn that mercenary. A Zoid that fantastic does not belong in the hands of a killer." He wheeled the Helcat around, running back towards the Wind Colony, with the Saix in pursuit, avoiding all of the shots. McMann cursed as the controls on the Helcat began to blare, showing him that the stealth generator was damaged from a stray shot that had just clipped it. He realized that with the stealth generator malfunctioning, the Lightning Saix would soon be able to see where he was, and take better aim, resulting in more damage to the Zoid.

As the Saix gained on the Helcat, with help from the malfunctioning generator, the Helcat suddenly veered left, leaving the Saix running straight. The Saix skidded to a stop, his claws catching on the loose sand. This gave McMann a head start on his new path, with the Saix struggling to follow.

"Damn him! He knew that it was hard for the Saix to stop on a dime," Moonbay cursed, trying to help the Saix untangle itself from the sand that was holding it in place. After a few minutes, Moonbay got the Saix untangled, and they turned to try to find where McMann had gotten to, but couldn't find any sign as to which direction their enemy had gone.

"Please let me call for back-up?" Moonbay pleaded with the Saix, hoping that the stubborn Zoid would allow her to get Irvine on the line and to help her pilot him. The Saix growled again, and when Moonbay tried to use the transmitter, she found that the Saix was still jamming her signal.

"Damn it! Come on, don't be so stubborn!" The Saix growled again, and Moonbay fumed. This Zoid was too much like his pilot for his own good; honestly, if he kept it up, there was a chance that both she and the Saix were going to get hurt. If that happened, Moonbay didn't know what she was going to do.

The Saix brought up all of his sensors and the data he was collecting in front of Moonbay. As the transporter examined the data in front of her, she saw that what Irvine said about the Saix being the best Zoid in existence had a ring of truth to it – the data she was seeing was very detailed. In fact, the data was much more detailed than the data from almost any Zoid she knew except for the Ultrasaurus; but of course, she was biased.

"I can see why Irvine brags about you," Moonbay murmured, her eyes roving quickly over the data. The Saix growled, accepting Moonbay's words as a compliment.

McMann watched from atop the plateau as the Saix remained motionless and he couldn't help himself; he was glaring at the Saix with every ounce of his being. How dare that heathen think that he could win Moonbay's heart? Honestly, the man who called himself a Guardian Force member had no class, and everyone knew that in order to be a member of the Guardian Force, one had to have class. Look at Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Richard Shubaltz, for example. Now, there was an example of a man with class – polite, intelligent, and definitely not an arrogant man. Even Colonel Van Flyheight had class; after all, for him to win the heart of a woman like Fiona Elisi Linette some class had to exist in the man from the Republic.

He was startled out of his thoughts when his Helcat began sounding an alarm. Looking out of the cockpit, he saw that the Saix was approaching his location rapidly. McMann fiddled with the Helcat's controls, noting that the cloaking technology was done.

'Damn it, the damage from the stray shot is taking its toll…' McMann found the controls for the missile pods that he had had installed just recently on the Helcat's sides, and, taking aim, launched a barrage at the Saix, whom he noticed was moving slower than it had originally been due to the damage that he had done earlier. The Saix dodged, his form fading in and out of sight quickly. McMann cursed and kept firing, hoping to hit the damn Zoid, but to his consternation, his enemy continued to avoid him.

"Why won't you stand still?!" McMann was quickly losing his temper, and this just allowed his battle strategy to worsen – the missiles he fired went askew, landing feet away from their intended target, and the Lightning Saix continued its charge, this time heading straight for the plateau.

The Saix growled in pleasure; he was looking forward to taking down the human who was piloting the Helcat; not only because he didn't like the man, but also because he had dared to insult his pilot. That, in and of itself, was worthy of a death sentence. The Saix tried to speed up, but growled in pain, as the wounds from the earlier laser barrage began bothering him. Damn, if he had had his real pilot in the cockpit, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt. But no, he had to drag the woman whom his pilot liked into a battle; a battle in which she didn't know how to fight because she had no clue how to pilot him. Growling in annoyance, the Lightning Saix realized that he had to get help; if he weren't injured, then it would be a different story, but the fact was that he was indeed injured brought him to the realization that he was indeed acting just like his pilot – too stubborn to ask for help. Coming to a decision, the Saix decided to un-jam the transmitter, and soon a stream of static was heard in the cockpit.

Moonbay, meanwhile, had been concentrating on not throwing up her lunch; she had no clue how Irvine dealt with all of the jumps from walking to running in a span of a second all the time. She felt like she wanted to hurl; the speed jumps were taking their toll.

"Gods, when I get back, Irvine's gonna hear about how his Zoid wouldn't let me contact him because it was taking cues from him!" Moonbay heard the static just then, and, grinning, reached for the radio and began calling for help, hoping against hope that McMann wouldn't hear her and Irvine would.

Unfortunately, McMann, situated in his Helcat, did hear that a message was being sent, but due to the bad reception from his position didn't realize that the sender was female. His temper flared and, forgoing all other strategy, charged towards the Lightning Saix, hatred for the mercenary flowing through him. The Helcat growled in protest, his gears grinding with all of the pressure that McMann was exerting on him. McMann either didn't hear the Helcat's protests or didn't care as he kept charging towards the Lightning Saix, who had just crested the top of the plateau and was beginning to run towards the Helcat. Before the Saix could react, the Helcat rammed its head into the Saix's chest, sending the cheetah-type Zoid over the edge of the plateau, heading straight for the ground.

The Lightning Saix hadn't been expecting this; hell, he didn't think that a Helcat could run that fast! Now, however, he knew that he had to do something and protect the woman who was in his cockpit. Thinking quickly, the Saix dug his claws into the side of the plateau, the edges just managing to dig into the face. Sliding down, the Saix began to regret his actions; because of him, the woman whom he had brought into battle with him was in serious trouble, and he was to blame. Growling, the Saix made his way to the bottom, landing with a loud "thump" that was somewhat muffled by the sand. The Saix growled; he knew that he didn't stand a chance now, not after the damage that he had taken earlier, plus his claws were almost completely ruined.

The Lightning Saix tried to reassure his passenger that everything was going to be okay, but he didn't get any response. Trying again, the Lightning Saix began to panic when he still got no response. _'This is not good; damn it, my pilot's going to kill me for this…'_

_**Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 4:50 PM**_

McMann watched the scene below with nothing less than mirth; this was what it felt like to win, huh? Well, it sure felt good. Those piloting lessons he'd taken over the years had finally come in handy.

"I win, mercenary." McMann turned to leave, but instead found himself face to face with a blue Blade Liger that seemed awfully familiar…

"Flyheight," McMann hissed, his voice lowered out of a combination of hatred and fear.

Van, seated in the Blade Liger's cockpit, replied, "McMann. You are under arrest for the assault of two Imperial officers, one Guardian Force member, trespassing, harassment, bribery, stalking, and attempted kidnapping. Any last words before I bring you in?"

McMann began to laugh, the tone of which sent an involuntary shiver down Van's spine. "_Arrest_ me, Colonel Flyheight? I don't think so. Your best friend is lying there at the bottom of the plateau, with what I hope are serious injuries, and I have won. So, no, you are not going to arrest me, Flyheight. As I just told you, I have won." McMann went to turn the Helcat to run from Van, but found himself face to face with a white Command Wolf, the stony gray eyes of Irvine glaring at him through the cockpit.

"Really, McMann? You think that I was in my Lightning Saix, hmm? Let me tell you, my Zoid and I differ on a lot of issues, but one on which we agree full-heartedly is that we hate your guts. In response to that statement, my Saix probably decided to fulfill both our desires to see your scrawny ass thrown in jail, and if I was in his situation I'd have done the same thing."

McMann paled, alerting Van and Irvine (who was watching McMann via a transmitter feed) that something was wrong. "Wait… if you are there, then who was piloting the Lightning Saix?"

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "I think you misheard me, McMann. I said that my Saix has a mind of his own, and as such most likely chose to come and get you on his own."

"Wait a minute, Irvine… McMann's right," Van said, causing Irvine to stare at Van in open-mouthed surprise. "Remember what Hermann told us? Someone radioed for help from the Lightning Saix, saying that they were in trouble. Someone is down there."

Irvine resumed glaring at McMann and said, "Well, then, I guess we can add attempted murder to the list of charges that McMann's going to be facing, right?" At Van's nod, Irvine smirked. "Excellent. Tell you what. Van, you stay with him, and I'll go and see about my Saix and whoever had the nerve to try and steal him." Irvine didn't wait for Van's response, and turned the Command Wolf to the edge of the plateau and ran down it, the familiar rhythm of the Wolf calming his frenzied nerves. Who in their right minds would go and steal his Lightning Saix? Well, whoever it was, they were in for some huge-time trouble.

The Saix saw a Command Wolf racing down the face of the plateau and, recognizing Irvine's piloting style from his memory banks, the Saix growled out a greeting, which the white Command Wolf returned. The Saix moved to greet the oncoming Zoid, but concern for the passenger in the cockpit kept him stationary. Irvine maneuvered the Command Wolf so that it was facing the Lightning Saix and, raising the canopy, Irvine stood up.

"Buddy, I gotta say that I didn't expect you to allow someone to steal ya," Irvine commented, earning a warning growl from the Saix. Smirking, Irvine continued, "Since this is the case, let's see who had the guts and skill to steal someone like you, hmm?" The Saix stepped forward slowly, moving so that his head was at the same level as the Command Wolf's cockpit. Irvine jumped over to the Saix and found the manual release for the Saix's hatch. Pressing it, Irvine watched the canopy slowly open, wondering just who he would find inside. However, his heart stopped when he saw just who was inside.

"Shit… Moonbay?" Irvine's mouth was dry as he saw that Moonbay was indeed the mysterious pilot and thief of the Lightning Saix. She was bleeding from a wound in her head, the cause stemming from the harness' breaking and slamming her head against the control panel of the Saix. The panel wasn't broken, but it was covered with blood, and Irvine could see also that Moonbay's right arm was twisted at an odd angle, signaling that it was most likely broken. Irvine heard the Saix growl out a question, but he ignored it; he couldn't just get over the fact that Moonbay, _his_ Moonbay, was injured, and it was all while in the cockpit of his Zoid, which she must have been using to try and get back at McMann. To top it off, it had all happened because Irvine hadn't dealt with this problem years ago when McMann had first reappeared and tried to get Moonbay back.

Irvine lowered himself into the cockpit slowly and, taking off his jacket pressed it against Moonbay's head wound, which he could now see was on her forehead, in an effort to try and stem the blood flow. Irvine berated himself for not dealing with McMann earlier, and possibly preventing this from happening. He heard Van calling for him via his Command Wolf; Van never knew how to be quiet, and for once Irvine was glad, because he didn't think that he would have heard Van if the latter hadn't been talking so loudly.

Reaching for the radio in the Saix, Irvine dialed Van's frequency, and on hearing Van answer said, "Van, its Irvine. I know who's in the Saix. It's, its Moonbay, and god, Van, she's hurt. We need to get her help before she, before she…" Irvine found himself at a loss for words; all that he cared about right now was making sure that Moonbay was going to be okay, that she wouldn't… that she wouldn't die…


	8. Confessions, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids or the characters in it, but I do own the plot. Happy now?

**A/N: **Well, it hasn't been six months… more like three and close to a half, which makes me extremely happy. I apologize about the wait; school's been a pain in the behind this term, but I'm almost done. Thank god. By the way, I created Irvine and Moonbay's back histories as we're not presented with much of anything in canon. Anyway, here's chapter 8; enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Confessions, Part 2**

_**Wind Colony Hospital, Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 7:00 PM**_

Hours after Irvine had found Moonbay unconscious and injured in the cockpit of his Lightning Saix, he sat at her bedside in the small hospital of the Wind Colony, his eyes focused entirely on her. Beside him sat Van and Fiona, who despite his protests that they go and enjoy their honeymoon had insisted that they stay with Moonbay, citing that they were her friends, and she'd do the same for them. On the other side of the bed sat the Shubaltz brothers, both with bandages wrapped around their heads, testifying to the fact that both had bruises from having butted heads earlier. Thomas' eyes were watching Irvine's, and he saw that the ex-mercenary's emotions were stretched to the limit; the man had no idea what to do next. Karl caught Thomas' gaze and, quickly glancing at Irvine saw that the man's eyes never left Moonbay's body, which was currently hooked up to a machine to help her breathe. Karl didn't know all of the details, but apparently the doctors, upon examining Moonbay, had found that her ribs were bruised, and, wanting to play it safe, they had hooked her up to a machine to help with her breathing.

"So, Van, what's going to happen to him?" Fiona asked, making sure not to mention McMann's name in front of Irvine. A young Republican officer had done so earlier and had almost gotten their head knocked off by an angry Irvine.

Van shot a glance at his friend, and noticed that Irvine hadn't moved; his eyes hadn't even twitched, for they were locked onto Moonbay's form. Van shook his head, knowing that he was going to regret telling Fiona what McMann's punishment was going to be in front of Irvine, but before he said anything the door to the room opened, causing him to look behind him. A small smile crossed his face when he saw that Maria and Ryss were in the doorway, the latter looking nervously around, as if thinking that she had no right to be there with the others.

"Sis, Ryss, welcome. So, uh, where's Raven?" Van asked, his eyes meeting Maria's in thanks for getting Ryss here in the first place.

Ryss, who had borrowed an extra set of clothes from Maria earlier in pale blue and creme, weakly smiled and replied, "Well, he decided to stay with the Zoids, although he did want to help with the interrogation…" Ryss trailed off here as she saw some of the looks that were sent her way after her statement. The Shubaltz brothers were halfway between looking angry that Raven would want to tarnish the Empire's reputation anymore, but at the same time disturbingly pleased that Raven wanted to help with McMann's interrogation. Van and Fiona were torn as well, although Ryss could sense that they were more interested in the fact that _Raven_ had offered to help the Empire and Republic, on his own, and without being blackmailed. Maria remained neutral; her opinion of Raven wasn't really formed enough to give a response.

"So, Raven wants to help interrogate McMann, huh?" Irvine asked, and when Ryss nodded, the mercenary's eyes turned hard. "I say let him. If anyone can get the bastard to crack it's Raven." Irvine didn't need to look around to know that he was getting some very strange looks, mostly from Van and Fiona, both of whom were suddenly remembering Irvine's attitude when they first met him all those years ago.

"Well, um, actually, I was told to come and get you guys. I mean, they want your advice on Raven's offer and help in interrogating," Ryss said, her voice sounding strained.

The Shubaltz brothers exchanged glances and, nodding, got up from their seats and walked towards Ryss, Thomas putting a hand on Van's shoulder, silently signaling him that he should come as well. Van's eyes met Thomas', and the Imperial officer shook his head no at the silent question that Irvine should join them.

"Go ahead without me, guys," Irvine commented, his eyes catching Van and Thomas' for a moment, with the two men nodding in assent. Irvine saw that Fiona was apprehensive about leaving him alone, but the problem was solved when Maria stepped up to Fiona and told her that she would stay with Irvine and Moonbay. Fiona shot her sister-in-law a small smile and followed her husband and Thomas out while shooting a reassuring smile at Irvine, silently telling him that Moonbay would be fine.

Ryss stayed silent as the four people walked past her, and was about to walk out the door when Irvine stopped her with a question: "Ryss. Do me a favor – tell Raven that he has my ok to do what he wants to the bastard."

Ryss' eyes met Irvine's and she smiled grimly. "Sure thing. I'll tell Raven you said that, Irvine." She moved to leave once again, but paused as a thought came to her. "Oh, and Irvine," Irvine's eyes looked at her again and she shot him a small smile, "Raven and I, well, we both hope that Moonbay will get better soon. I really like her. She was really friendly to me earlier, and I hope that we can be friends in the future."

For the first time since Irvine had found out that Moonbay was going to live, he relaxed. He shot a smile at Ryss and said, "Thanks, Ryss. I'm sure Moonbay would agree with you." He then turned back to Moonbay, and Ryss took that as her cue to leave.

A few minutes passed in which silence reigned, and then Maria, who had taken a seat across from Irvine, said, "Irvine, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you find Moonbay?"

Irvine sighed and replied, "Well, I was walking around when Van came running, telling me that Hermann had just received a transmission from a pilot who was in trouble and who, apparently, was in my Saix. I got angry and followed Van towards the source of the transmission, borrowing O'Connell's Command Wolf in the process. When we got there, we found McMann in a Helcat, and he thought he had killed me by sending the Saix over the edge of the plateau out there, so he told Van there wasn't a thing he could do to him. I jumped in, and Van and I were both watching the guy, and we saw him pale so I knew something was wrong. The bastard said that someone else had been in the Saix' cockpit, which of course just upped my anger level, and so while Van arrested the guy I went to go and retrieve my Saix. When I opened the cockpit, I found Moonbay, and she," here Irvine's voice cracked, as if he was trying to prevent himself from breaking down in front of Maria, "she was bleeding from a head wound, her arm was at a weird angle, and she was unconscious. I radioed Van for help, and then took off my jacket and used it to try to stop the bleeding. I think you know what happened next."

Maria nodded, her dark brown eyes catching how Irvine's eyes hadn't left Moonbay's side once since he had told her the story. Remembering her advice to Moonbay earlier, she said, "Irvine, I talked to Moonbay earlier today." Irvine's eyes shifted to look at Maria, a suspicious look taking over. "She and I were talking about Van and Fiona, and somehow the subject came to you."

Irvine's attention was now completely on Maria, and although the young woman felt nervous about telling Moonbay's secret to Irvine, she knew that it had to be done. Maria took a deep breath, and then turned her eyes to face Irvine's. "Irvine, before I go any further, I have to know something: do you like Moonbay?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Irvine all but snarled, "Of course I like Moonbay; she's one of my best friends!"

"I mean, Irvine, do you like her as more than a friend?" Maria asked quietly, the question hitting Irvine hard.

"You mean like Van and Fiona?" Irvine asked, and then continued, "Well, I… I don't know how to answer that."

"It's not that hard of a question, Irvine. Yes or no?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Maria," Irvine's voice was deadly still, sending warning bells off in Maria's mind. "Moonbay and I, we've been friends for a long time; since before we met Van and Fiona. I saved her from some guy in an alley when we were ten, and she saved my sorry ass when we were thirteen from getting my head chopped off by paying off a gambling debt I had. We've seen each other off and again for years, and when we met Van and Fiona we were glad that we got to spend time together; it was almost like old times." Irvine allowed a small grin to cross his face, but it vanished just as quickly. "I even knew about her engagement to the bastard before she told me; I overheard her talking to him a year or two before she broke it off, and when I congratulated her she said, 'Thanks, Irvine. It means a lot to me that you approve.'"

"Doesn't sound like Moonbay," Maria commented, her eyes glancing at Moonbay's sleeping form.

Irvine turned his head away from Maria's, and continued, "It was different, then. This was a few years before the last war, and we were both still fairly naïve, although I had just recently killed my first victim, and Moonbay had just completed her first job a week before. We were really close then, almost like…" Irvine trailed off, not sure what to say next.

"Like what, Irvine?"

"Like… like we were something more than friends," Irvine answered, his voice monotone. "When Moonbay was engaged to that bastard, I watched her distance herself from me, and I confronted her, demanding why she was trying to break us up. She looked at me and said, 'I don't have a choice, Irvine. It's to… it's to protect you.' She took off after that, and I didn't see her again until a year later when we ran into each other by coincidence at a bar near the Republican capital. She and I hung out for a few weeks, catching up, and she told me she and the bastard had broken off the engagement, and although she told me it was because they were too different, I sensed that she was hiding something. Damn it, I should have done something then!" Irvine clenched his fist, and Maria was fast seeing why Moonbay didn't know whether or not Irvine liked her – he bottled up his emotions and, despite the fact that they had known each other for years, Moonbay couldn't read the emotions that Irvine hid inside.

"What happened then?" Maria questioned, her eyes showing Irvine that she wanted to help in some little way.

"We hung out for a while, and then spilt up again. We didn't see each other for another year, but kept in contact via a transmission every now and then. Moonbay's transporting service took off, while my career as a mercenary was partially successful. We met again when I helped Van and Fiona save her from a sleeper trap, and from there we stuck together for another year. It was during that year that we met up with that bastard again, and I had to watch as he tried to wine and dine Moonbay into staying with him. I don't know how many times I wanted to march over to the guy and knock his lights out for hurting Moonbay in the past. I didn't, though, because I thought that Moonbay still had feelings for him, so I told Van and Fiona that she was going to stay with him, that it was the best thing for her. Yet, she left the guy and came with us." Irvine's voice grew serious as he again delved into the more recent past. "Then, when we met up again just two years ago, it was like nothing changed – we got along like we always had, with Van and Fiona having to sometimes play peacemaker. Thomas was a new factor in our friendship, and we both liked the guy enough, even if he was arrogant at first."

"Kind of like you, right?" Maria asked a smile on her face.

Irvine smirked. "I guess so. After that bastard Hiltz was gone, we stuck together, working with Van, Fiona, and Thomas, with Moonbay sometimes going off on one of her transporting runs. We'd have arguments over that, though, considering that the Gustav only has a few guns in his armor, and they're small ones at that. I wanted to go along and act as back up but she refused. She told me that she couldn't risk it, that if people saw the Lightning Saix accompanying her, they might attack, thinking she was some kind of enemy. The threat of being shot didn't stop her, though. She's full of spunk and courage, and that's what made us such good friends; she's a lot like me."

"So Irvine, what is your answer to my earlier question?" Maria asked, a hand reaching out to tuck a stray piece of Moonbay's hair behind her ear.

Irvine didn't answer for a few moments, and Maria began to think that this wasn't such a good idea. Irvine, she remembered, had a temper, and when someone set it off, she knew that he didn't calm down for a while. His silence made her think that maybe she was in trouble, and she braced herself for the explosion she thought was coming. To her complete and utter astonishment, Irvine didn't explode at her; rather, he began chuckling.

"Irvine?" Maria questioned cautiously, not quite sure what to make of Irvine's behavior.

"I'm an idiot," Irvine quipped, garnering a strange look from Maria. "It's true, and I know it. Truth is that I do like Moonbay as more than a friend, and I just realized it today. Gods, if I had realized it sooner, then maybe she wouldn't be like this." Irvine's eyes once again landed on Moonbay, and Maria was, to say the least, surprised. Who knew that Irvine would act so differently when the subject of Moonbay came up?

"I see," Maria replied, watching as a small smile crept its way onto Irvine's face and stayed there. "Well, what I wanted to say earlier was that –"

Maria was interrupted by the door opening, and, looking at who had entered she was surprised to see Dr. Dee. "Dr. Dee! What brings you here?" Irvine looked up at the doctor as he came inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hello Maria, Irvine," Dr. Dee said, inclining his head towards each as he spoke their name. He took a seat next to Maria and fixed Irvine with a serious look. "I thought you'd like to know that I've finished running the diagnostics on the Lightning Saix, and the damage that he took was minimal, to say the least. What surprises me the most, however, is how Moonbay was able to pilot your Zoid, considering she couldn't even pilot her Gustav when we attached the boosters to it."

"That's because, Old Man, you made the damn boosters, and they weren't stable!" Irvine growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Calm down, Irvine! I wasn't implying anything!" Dr. Dee said, trying to defend himself against the fierce look that Irvine was sending his way. A frown soon settled on his face. "Irvine, I'm concerned about Moonbay's mental state."

"What do you mean?" Irvine asked, and Maria could have sworn she caught a hint of fear in his voice.

"I mean that Moonbay's not used to piloting such a high speed Zoid, especially one that can jump to the extreme speed that it does in less than thirty seconds," Dr. Dee replied, his eyes closed. "We're still working on getting the data of what happened out there from the Lightning Saix, but apparently he refuses to let us near his memory bank. From what I'm getting, he wants to talk to you."

Irvine frowned. "Talk to me? What for?"

Dr. Dee pinched his nose, the stress of what had happened that day getting to him. "What I mean, Irvine, is that your Zoid refuses to let any of the technicians near his memory bank, which is what we need to do so we can extract the data of what happened this afternoon from him. The Lightning Saix has almost torn off one technician's arm already, and according to what I'm getting from him, he'll only talk to you. So, if you'll please come with me, we'll get this settled." Dr. Dee got up from his seat and looked pointedly at Irvine, who hadn't moved. "Irvine, we need to get that data tonight, before McMann's lawyer comes and prevents us from pressing charges due to lack of evidence."

"Go ahead, Irvine," Maria said, causing Irvine to glance at her. "I'll stay with Moonbay, and if anything happens, you'll be the first person to know." She smiled, and Irvine grudgingly agreed, getting up from his seat and following Dr. Dee out of the room, the latter shooting a grateful look Maria's way.

Maria shook her head and, looking at Moonbay said, "Moonbay, you'd better wake up soon. I don't know how much longer we can stop Irvine from exploding without you to help calm him down." Maria could have sworn she saw a small smile take over Moonbay's face, but when she looked again, the woman looked like she hadn't moved.


	9. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids or the characters in it, but I do own the plot. Happy now?

**A/N: **If memory serves, it's only been something like two to three months, making me extremely happy once more. I apologize about the wait; school's been a pain, but now that it's over, I'll hopefully update quicker. Anyway, here's chapter 9; enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Revelations**

_**Zoid Hanger, Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 8:00 PM**_

When Dr. Dee and Irvine reached the Zoid Hanger that had been a wedding present to Van and Fiona from Emperor Rudolph (the latter knowing that Van had wanted a place to keep the Blade Liger out of the desert sun) they met a technician who came running out towards them.

"Thank Zoid Eve you're here, Dr. Dee!" the young man exclaimed, causing Irvine to lift an eyebrow. "The Lightning Saix almost took off another man's arm when he tried to approach it."

"Damn it! I told you to not go near him!" Dr. Dee growled, with Irvine rolling his eyes at the stupidity that the crazy old man's team was showing. "Out of my way!" Dr. Dee proceeded to push past the technician and walk towards the hanger, Irvine following. Once inside, Irvine instantly saw what the technician had been referring to, as the Lightning Saix was growling at anyone who tried to approach his memory bank, and Irvine couldn't help but grin a little.

Taking his cue from Dr. Dee Irvine walked towards the Saix, who on seeing him coming stopped growling and lowered his head so that Irvine could look at him straight in the eyes. "Alright, buddy, why don't you want to tell the crazy old man what happened out there?"

The Saix growled, _"You think I actually want them to go around and mess with my memory banks? Not a chance."_

Irvine sighed. "That may be, buddy, but we really need access to your memories of what happened earlier today so that we can bring that bastard to justice."

_"I want that too, pilot, but I really don't want them messing around with my memories. In addition, there are some rather… private things in there that I don't want anyone else but you to hear."_

"What do you mean?" Irvine questioned, everyone around him except Dr. Dee watching in disbelief as the Saix did nothing but growl gently at Irvine.

The Saix' eyes glowed, as if he was trying to figure out how to phrase his response. _"I mean, pilot, that the woman in my cockpit said some… rather interesting things, and I feel as if I am responsible for her. That is why I don't want anyone else to hear her words."_

"And yet you want me to hear them?"

_"…They are about you."_

Irvine's breath hitched; why would Moonbay be talking about him to his own Zoid? Better yet, why was she in the Saix's cockpit when she had her own Zoid in which to confide? Irvine gave the Saix a pat on the nose and walked over to Dr. Dee, whom he noticed with pleasure had sent everyone else in the hanger away.

"Well?" Dr. Dee asked impatiently, causing Irvine to glare at him.

"Seems like the Saix doesn't want anyone messing around in his memory banks; afraid that someone'll screw him up," Irvine replied, not sure if he should tell the old man what else the Saix had said.

Dr. Dee nodded. "Understandable. However, we really need that data, and the only way to get it is to extract the cell from today, analyze it, and then replace it."

Irvine looked at Dr. Dee and came to a decision. "No, you won't do that." On seeing Dr. D.'s face he continued, "The Saix also said that Moonbay said some… rather personal things, and he feels responsible for her privacy. He said that he'll only tell me what went down today."

"That's, that's insane!" spluttered Dr. Dee, his face turning a dull shade of red. "We absolutely need that data, and we need it tonight!"

Irvine pulled out his eye patch from a pocket and, putting it on he said, "Hold your horses, gramps. I didn't say that there wasn't a way to get the data. I'll get it from the Saix, record it with my eye patch, and then translate it for ya."

Dr. Dee considered this for a moment then nodded. "Fine. I don't have another choice, and time's running out. Do it." Dr. Dee clapped Irvine on the shoulder and walked away to prepare the computers for when Irvine would bring the Saix' confession to him later that evening. Irvine set his eye patch to record the next thirty minutes or so, and walked back to the Saix, who watched him come with a somewhat wary gaze.

"Ok, buddy, here's the deal. It'll just be you and me talking, and I'm going to record it. When we're done, I'm gonna take this stuff to the old man and translate for him, leaving out anything you and me know is personal. That fine with you?" The Saix thought about his pilot's words, and growled an affirmative, which brought a small grin to Irvine's face.

"'Kay, buddy, let's get this party started." Irvine leaned against the Saix' front left leg, and once he was comfortable, signaled that the Saix could begin.

As the Saix told Irvine what had happened, Irvine felt like he was only half-listening; one part of his mind was listening to the Saix, and the other half was digesting what he was being told – Moonbay cared about him, deeply. She didn't like McMann anymore; hadn't for years, and dumped him when he'd tried to wine and dine her because she loved him. She _loved_ him, an ex-mercenary who had trouble obeying authority, had a snappy attitude, and loved speed and money. She didn't like snobby, rich McMann, but she _loved _him. He couldn't wrap his mind around that fact. Moonbay, the woman whom he had just realized today he loved, had loved him for years, but had never shown it, afraid that she would ruin their friendship if she told him how she felt.

"Stop a minute… you mean to tell me that Moonbay took comfort from the fact that you were my Zoid, and that she felt more comfortable with you than with her Gustav?" Irvine asked roughly, causing the Saix to pause.

_"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying,"_ the Saix replied, keeping his voice even. _"It seems like your Moonbay did indeed feel comfortable with me and as she talked to me, I saw that she does care for you. Those words of hers are not merely talk, as you say. They are her feelings, and that is why I did not wish to tell anyone else about them except you."_

Irvine let out the air he'd been holding. How was this possible?! How could he have missed the signs? He was hopeless; pathetically hopeless, if he couldn't even figure out that he was in love with his best friend, and she with him. It was like some stupid play, and it pissed him off to no end that he had been so blind to miss the signs.

As if reading his mind, the Saix growled, _"Do not blame yourself, pilot. It is no one's fault that this happened. To be honest, I wasn't all that sure that what your Moonbay was saying was true until we were battling with the Helcat, and it was then that I could feel the hatred she had for the Helcat's pilot and the strong feelings she had for you. She is telling the truth."_

Irvine reached up, paused the recording and, taking off his eye patch rubbed his eyes, still in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the day had ended so horribly when it had started out so well. Gods, could anything go right for once?! Just once?! Hell, even when Rosso and Viola – still Rudolph's heads of security – had gotten married a little over three months ago a rogue gang of bandits had attacked the ceremony, leading to Rosso ending up in the hospital with a broken arm and Viola with a cracked rib. They had had to postpone their honeymoon, and now Van and Fiona, two of his best friends, were being forced to do the same thing.

"Why can't anything go right?! Damn it! Van and Fiona have to put off going on their honeymoon because they're worried about Moonbay, who got hurt trying to get that bastard, whom I should have dealt with years ago when I found out that he had hurt her!"

The Saix growled again, saying, _"My friend, it is not your fault. Nothing that happened today is your fault. How is she?"_

"She's gonna live," Irvine replied, suddenly wishing that he had punched McMann's lights out earlier rather than let him walk away unscathed.

_"Good. That way, it's still not too late," _the Saix replied, and Irvine could have sworn that the Saix's tone was that of his Command Wolf, who unlike the Saix had a less refined way of speaking.

"What d' ya mean?" Irvine asked, his words unconsciously slurring together.

_"I mean, friend, that now that she's gonna be alright, you can finally tell her how ya feel,"_ the Saix growled, and Irvine knew for sure that the voice belonged to his Command Wolf. Funny thing about his Zoid, Irvine reflected, was that due to the memory bank of his old Command Wolf taking up the space where the Lightning Saix' had been originally, the vocal tone of the Zoid varied from time to time from his rough and tough Command Wolf to that of the more refined Lightning Saix.

Irvine let out a laugh that sounded like a bark. "Yeah, right. I'm just going to march up to Moonbay, confess my undying love to her, and expect everything to be all daisies and fairytale endings." He snorted. "Nice try, buddy, but it's not gonna happen."

The Saix growled. _"It is going to happen, friend, even if I have to get Van and Fiona to help."_

Irvine sent a glare up at the Zoid. "You wouldn't dare."

_"Care to test me?" _the Saix remarked casually, sending what would have been a glare through his answer.

Irvine seethed; first it was Van telling him earlier to go and get Moonbay for himself, then it was McMann interfering and nearly taking her away forever, followed by Maria's meddling and making him unwittingly confess his feelings, and finally his own Zoid! The whole world was against him.

_"Well?"_ the Saix prompted, knowing that his pilot was going to agree.

Irvine growled. "Fine, but if I ever hear an 'I told you so' from you, so help me…"

The Saix growled again, and if Irvine didn't know better he would swear that the Saix was laughing, enjoying his situation. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

_"I will,"_ came the reply, and Irvine closed his eyes, willing himself to not lose his temper to a cocky Zoid.

"Anyway, buddy, let's finish the story for the old man, shall we?" Irvine switched back on the recorder in his eye patch, with the Saix growling in agreement with its pilot.


	10. Interrogation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids or the characters in it, but I do own the plot. Happy now?

**A/N: **Wow! It's been less than a month, and I'm updating! I am so psyched! Anyway, this chapter is kind of short, I realize that, but the end is coming. This was an enjoyable chapter; I hope you like it too!

**Chapter 10: Interrogation**

_**Police Station, Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 9:00 PM**_

After Irvine had finished recording the Saix' memories of that afternoon, he had taken them to Dr. Dee. The doctor (or crazy scientist as Irvine liked to call him) had been able to extract from Irvine's recording of the Saix and his translation of said words into English the entire story (not including Moonbay's confessions; those Irvine left out). He was currently in a backroom of the police station in the Wind Colony, one of the few places that had a computer that could put up with someone like Dr. Dee. Translated, it meant that the computer would not shut down when Dr. Dee tried to do ten things at once and surf the newly created ZiNet... while looking for pictures of scantily clad women.

"Done!" Dr. Dee exclaimed gleefully, wheeling his chair away from the computer console in satisfaction. With Irvine looking on, Dr. Dee pressed a button and Irvine's translation of the Saix' growls were heard, along with questions asked for clarification. Irvine's voice remained steady on the recording, betraying his confidence in his Saix' memory to anyone who listened to it.

Dr. Dee nodded. "Excellent job, Irvine. Maybe you missed your calling; instead of a mercenary, you should have become an interrogator." Dr. Dee began to laugh, but stopped when Irvine glared at him.

"Not a chance, old man," Irvine snorted.

"I am not old! Just a handsome doctor," Dr. Dee corrected Irvine, leaning back so that he could put his hands behind his head. He yelped when he felt the chair move, and once he regained his balance glared at Irvine, who was smirking. "Stop trying to kill me!"

Irvine shrugged. "Wasn't me, old man."

Dr. Dee glared at Irvine, who merely smirked back, and finally threw his hands in the air, effectively giving up; for the moment, that is. Dr. Dee turned back to the computer and began typing in several different commands, burning the Saix' story onto a small disk that he placed in his pocket. He stood up and stretched, making sure to get all of the kinks out of his shoulders. He had been at the computer for a little over thirty minutes, but the pressure he'd been under had been amazing. He was interrupted from his thoughts when one of his assistants poked her head in.

"Dr. Dee, Major Generals Shubaltz and Hermann wanted me to inform you that Mr. McMann's lawyer has just arrived, and he wants to speak with you," the assistant said, her expression serious. Dr. Dee sighed and, muttering a curse under his breath, walked towards the door, grabbing a portable disk player as he left. Just when Irvine thought he could sneak away and go back to sit at Moonbay's side, Dr. Dee snatched him by the arm of his still torn tuxedo and dragged him out of the back room.

"Let me go, crazy old man! I'm not some child that you can lead around, ya know!" Irvine snarled, wrenching his arm out of Dr. Dee's grasp.

Dr. Dee turned to Irvine and, looking at the ex-mercenary, said, "Irvine, I'm not going to lie. We need you to come with us to defend your translation from the Saix. This lawyer is going to try his best to discredit the audio recording, and I need you there to back it up. If you don't, and this recording is thrown out, then McMann will go free and will most likely get back at both you and Moonbay. Do you really want that?"

It didn't even take Irvine five seconds to make up his mind. "Absolutely not. No way in hell is that bastard even going to get a chance to walk free. He will pay for what he did."

Dr. Dee smiled grimly, and he and Irvine followed his assistant down a hallway and to the sole interrogation room in the police station, where they found a number of people, both inside and outside. The two newcomers pushed their way into the room and received grateful looks from Van, Fiona, Karl, Thomas, Rob Hermann, Jake O'Connell and Ryss, while Raven stared at them from his position up against a wall. McMann, seated at the table, was glaring daggers at Irvine, and another man to his left, who was McMann's lawyer, remained impassive. He did stand, however, to greet the two newcomers.

"I am Benjamin Dean, and I represent Mr. McMann," the man greeted, and as Dr. Dee greeted Benjamin Irvine looked him over. Dean was a little taller than Fiona was (the blond-haired Zoidian clocked in at about 5 foot 4 inches tall). He had dark colored skin, black eyes, and meticulously combed hair and was dressed in a dark blue suit, white shirt and pale blue tie. As Dean put out a hand to Irvine, the ex-mercenary took it reluctantly, making sure to keep his emotions in check.

'Wouldn't do for the damn lawyer to get the idea that I'm doing this out of spite,' Irvine thought to himself. 'Then again, that _is_ what I am doing this for...'

"Well then, now that we're all acquainted, let's get down to business," Rob Hermann said, taking the lead. He took a seat in front of McMann, causing Van and Fiona to move towards Raven to stay out of the way. Hermann folded his hands in front of him and looked at McMann briefly before focusing on Dean. "Your client, Mr. Dean, is accused of the assault of two Imperial officers, one Guardian Force member, trespassing, harassment, bribery, stalking, attempted kidnapping, and attempted murder of a Guardian Force member. He has done all of this, according to him, to win back a woman who had been engaged to him in the past, but broke off said engagement years ago."

"I see," Dean replied his face dead serious. Looking around, he asked, "Excuse me for asking, Major General, but why are all of those people here? Surely not all of them are required."

Rob nodded his head and said, "Actually, many of the people here in the room were either witnesses to your client's actions or helped interrogate him. Two were even victims." Pointing out each person, he continued. "Major General Karl Shubaltz and Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Shubaltz were the officers that your client assaulted. Lieutenant Colonel Van Flyheight was witness to several of your client's crimes and Colonel Jake O'Connell was witness to your client's assault and attempted kidnapping of the woman. Raven is one of our interrogators, Dr. Dee has some evidence for us, and finally, Irvine is the owner of the Zoid that your client attacked and heard your client, first-hand I might add, admit to stalking the victim."

"Very well, but what about the two women? You didn't mention them," Dean pointed out.

Van stepped forward and said, "I see your point, Mr. Dean." Looking towards Fiona and Ryss, he pleaded with them via his eyes to leave silently. The two women nodded and moved quietly, leaving the room. They then got into a position to watch the rest of the interrogation.

"Thank you," Dean nodded, and sitting forward clasped his hands together. "Now, let me get this correct, Major General. All of these people here are either witnesses or have evidence against my client, correct?" On getting a nod, he continued, "Yet since I arrived, I haven't heard one piece of evidence except for accusations against my client."

Rob nodded, and, motioning to Dr. Dee, said, "I agree with your statement, Mr. Dean, and to appease you, we have here a disk that details how your client attempted to murder the young woman earlier." Dr. Dee plugged in the disk player, placed the recently burned disk into the machine and played it. The disk then proceeded to divulge its contents; the audience heard the Saix' growls and Irvine's translation. Both of these were then followed by some questions for clarification. Irvine watched Dean's face, and saw nothing to either encourage or discourage him.

When the recording had ended, Dean stayed silent for a moment, then turned to Irvine and said, "You are the owner of the Lightning Saix, correct?" At Irvine's nod Dean continued, "How is it that you were able to understand what the Zoid's growls meant? I do hope that you didn't just make up this story with your Zoid's growls in the background to make your case against my client stronger."

Irvine resisted the urge to glare at Dean, and responded calmly, "Before I answer your question, Mr. Dean, let me ask you a question: Have you ever piloted a Zoid?"

"Actually, I have. It was a few years ago, and it was a ZaberFang," Dean replied. "However, I don't quite see where you're going with this."

"When you pilot a Zoid, you become like one; you and the Zoid are one creature, moving and breathing at the same time. You also learn to understand what your Zoid is telling you, and oftentimes the Zoid can and will save your life, especially if you can understand them. I was able to understand my Lightning Saix because he and I are partners for life. What I translated from my Saix is the truth; he would never lie about something like that," Irvine said, leaning against the door.

"And why did you not access the memory bank of the Lightning Saix instead of relying on a pilot-Zoid translation?" Dean asked.

Dr. Dee took the question. "The reason, Mr. Dean, is that Irvine's Lightning Saix refused to allow us to access his memory bank because he was afraid that we would mess around with it. The Lightning Saix has suffered damage to his memory bank in the past, and therefore just wants to ensure that it will be protected. The Lightning Saix, therefore, told Irvine that he still wanted to help, and Irvine came up with the solution of recording and translating the Lightning Saix' words for you."

Dean nodded. "I see." He then turned to Rob and said, "Very well. May I listen to the other evidence?"

Rob nodded, and as Dean listened to the rest of the evidence, Irvine felt that Dean was on their side. He didn't know how, but he just knew that McMann was going down.

Once all of the evidence had been presented, Dean opened his briefcase and pulled out a sheaf of papers. Pulling out a pen, he shuffled through the papers, making marks here and there with his pen. McMann remained quiet, glaring in hatred at Irvine, who ignored him.

After a few moments, he slipped the papers over to Rob, who looked at them and nodded respectfully. "I see. Well, I think I'd better let Major General Karl Shubaltz handle this, considering that your client is a citizen of the Guylos Empire." Rob got up and nodded as Karl took his seat.

"What am I looking at exactly, Mr. Dean?" Karl asked, emerald eyes roving over the papers in front of him.

Dean folded his hands again and replied, "A request that we make a deal for my client here and now rather than go to court." Dean took in all of the surprised looks and remained silent.

McMann exploded. "How dare you side with them?! I hired you to protect me and make sure that I do not go to jail! I am not guilty, Dean, and I can prove it!"

"How?" Raven questioned, his voice drawing Dean's attention. "How can you prove yourself innocent, little man, when you vehemently protest your lawyer's actions? Your outrage and anger at him just proves that you are guilty." Raven's eyes probed McMann's own, daring him to retaliate and he smirked when McMann lowered his eyes.

"I am innocent!" McMann proclaimed again, and, ignoring Dean's attempts to shut him up, jumped out of his seat and rushed at Raven, who watched him coming silently. McMann went to throw a punch, only to have Raven duck out of the way and move behind him, grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back. Once Raven had McMann's arms restrained, he moved the prisoner back to his seat. He held him there until Hermann came over with a pair of handcuffs, which allowed Raven to back off and resume his current position.

"Let me go! I order you to let me go!" McMann demanded, struggling with the handcuffs.

Dean shook his head and, looking at Karl, said, "I apologize for my client's behavior; I can see now why you had Raven as an interrogator. He is very effective." Sending a nod at Raven, he continued speaking, "Now, Major General, do tell me what the deal is so that I may return home to my family, considering I had to leave my daughter's birthday party to come and defend my client."

Karl nodded sympathetically and was about to open his mouth to tell Dean that he had to clear his proposed punishment with the Emperor as McMann had assaulted friends of said figure when the door was slammed open and a breathless Maria stood in the doorway.

"Maria? What's wrong?" Van asked, his eyes meeting Maria's own.

"She's, she's awake. Moonbay's awake!" Maria said, her eyes showing her happiness. She glanced at Irvine and added, "Irvine, she wants to see you."

Irvine glanced at Van, who nodded, and with a nod at Dean, ran out of the room, almost colliding with Fiona and Ryss as he did so. Dean looked at the people gathered in the room and asked, "I assume that Moonbay is the name of the young woman that my client almost murdered?"

"I didn't know it was her! I swear!"

Dean looked at McMann and replied, "I feel for you, McMann. I really do."


	11. Confessions, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids or the characters in it, but I do own the plot. Happy now?

**A/N: **Three updates in roughly a month and a half? That's a record, I say. I am impressed with myself. Anyway… this is it. I've truly enjoyed this journey and playing with the characters has been so much fun! I hope you readers have enjoyed this story as much as I have, and I hope to contribute more to his fandom in the future. So… enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Confessions, Part 3**

_**Wind Colony Hospital, Wind Colony, Central Continent of Delpoi, Planet Zi – September 13, 9:45 PM**_

When Irvine reached Moonbay's hospital room, he saw that a nurse had just finished checking on her. From what he could see, Moonbay was propped up against a few pillows and she looked pale… which seemed unnatural to Irvine.

"Well, Moonbay, it appears that there is no concussion. That means that you'll be out of here in a few days. Until then, just take it easy, especially with that arm, and nothing stressful, okay?" At Moonbay's nod, the nurse smiled and left, glancing curiously at Irvine as she walked past him. Ignoring the look sent his way, Irvine stepped into the hospital room.

Moonbay looked up, and Irvine couldn't even begin to describe how glad he was that he got to see Moonbay's eyes again. "Irvine, hi."

"Hey yourself, Moonbay," Irvine replied, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and, pulling up a chair sat down, and for a few minutes silence reigned.

"Moonbay," Irvine began, and when Moonbay looked at him curiously he continued, "Why were you in the Saix when McMann attacked you?"

Moonbay looked down, not sure how to phrase her answer. "Well, when McMann came back and tried to talk to me, I panicked. I hit and scratched him, then ran. I was originally going to go and sit in my Gustav, but then I saw the Lightning Saix, and I felt like I would be safer with him. I climbed up into the cockpit, tearing my dress, and once inside I couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt like I'd wrecked Van and Fiona's day, and I just let everything out. Your Zoid's a good listener, Irvine; maybe you should copy him sometime." Irvine ignored the jab, causing Moonbay's grin to fade. "Listen, Irvine. I- I shouldn't have allowed your Saix to take me out of the colony; I actually tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. It seems he was determined to help us both out by getting rid of the problem."

Irvine sighed and, running a hand through his already messed up hair, he said, "Moonbay, I don't blame you for any of this. If anything, McMann's the one to blame, and to be honest, I couldn't be happier. We caught him, and he's going to jail. When Rudolph gets through with him, he'll probably not see the light of day for the rest of his life." Moonbay sighed in relief, which drew Irvine's eyes up to meet hers. They held this position for a minute, until Moonbay averted her eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't do that," Irvine said, causing Moonbay to start and turn to look at him.

"Don't do what?" Moonbay asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't act all coy like you don't know how you feel," Irvine responded, causing Moonbay's heart to beat faster. What was he saying exactly? Did this mean what she thought it meant?

Almost as if reading her mind, Irvine said, "Moonbay, when I found you in the Saix' cockpit, you were unconscious, your arm was at a weird angle and you were bleeding from a head wound. I can't tell you how scared I was that I'd… that I'd lost you forever." Moonbay gasped, but Irvine ignored her and continued, "Then, when I was watching you here in this damn hospital, I remembered all of the times before when we were separated by one thing or another, and especially when I thought I lost you when you tried to break off our friendship. Why did you do that, by the way?"

Moonbay sighed, and running her uninjured hand over the arm cast she now sported, she replied, "When McMann and I first got engaged, everything was great. I really thought he was the one for me. Then, when I came back one day from a routine delivery, he flipped out and began yelling at me, accusing me of cheating on him with you. I told him that he didn't know what he was saying, and that I would never cheat on him. I loved him. He didn't listen and threatened to come and kill you if he ever caught us together. I began to lessen our contact so that McMann wouldn't know where you were and try to come kill you. I really did it to protect you, and I acted like nothing was wrong otherwise, because I didn't want you to be all macho and save me; I could do it myself."

"You did do that, Moonbay. You got away from that bastard safely, and stayed away."

"Yeah, for a while. Then, when the Imperial Army was chasing us, he appeared and saved us. I thought he'd changed, and in order to keep us away from the eyes and ears of the Imperials, I did what he asked, including dancing with him. I knew you were there, by the way." She threw a grin at Irvine, and was pleased when she saw that he had a slightly shocked look on his face. "I made sure to keep his attention on me so that he wouldn't notice you there, but after you'd left he asked me to stay with him, telling me he'd changed. When I asked him if he was okay with you and me being friends, he vehemently said no, telling me that if he ever saw the two of us together again after he left, he'd kill you. I told him no then and there, and around you guys, he acted like he was okay with it, and I went back to give him one last kiss to tell him good-bye forever."

Moonbay's voice turned bitter. "Of course, he didn't accept that, and so began stalking me. I never told you guys for the same reason that I never told you about him before. I wanted to protect you guys, and since I could really never do it from a Zoid cockpit, I did it by keeping silent." She turned away, afraid of what she'd see on Irvine's face.

Irvine remained silent for a minute then, gathering his courage, reached out a hand and turned Moonbay's chin so that she was facing him, causing her chocolate orbs to widen. "What you did, Moonbay, is just like you – you're like a big sister, doing her best to protect all of us."

Moonbay jerked her face away, doing her best to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes. "Is that all you see me as, Irvine? Do you just see me as a sister that needs protecting?"

"No, Moonbay," Irvine reached out again, and this time with both hands framed Moonbay's face, his courage rising with Moonbay's words. "That's not all I see you as. I see you as my best friend, as an excellent transporter, a horrible singer," this caused a snort of disbelief from Moonbay, "but the most important thing that I see you as is the woman… the woman that I love." Irvine ran his fingers over Moonbay's face, brushing the tears off her face.

Moonbay stared into Irvine's gray eyes, absentmindedly noting that he didn't have his eye patch on, and she saw that he was being sincere; that got to her more than anything else. "You- you really mean that, Irvine?"

Irvine smirked and said, "Of course I do, Moonbay. Why would I tell you otherwise?"

Moonbay grinned and said, "Well, Irvine, if you're going to be honest, than so am I. I love you too, Irvine, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure it out." Irvine grinned and pulled Moonbay closer, kissing her. Moonbay wrapped her good arm around Irvine, trying to pull him closer, and Irvine took the hint, getting up so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. When they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily, and Moonbay was grinning so wide that she thought her face was going to freeze in its current position.

Irvine pulled Moonbay into a hug, and leaned down so that he could whisper, "Well, 'bay, I guess it'll be you and me from now on, right?"

Moonbay looked up and said, "Yeah, Irvine. It'll be you and me. Oh, and Irvine? Care to teach me how to pilot your Saix?"

Irvine's grin faded, and he replied, "I don't know. He's picky about who he lets pilot him."

"I piloted him just this afternoon!"

"Not that well; he just let you think you were piloting him."

Irvine and Moonbay began bickering about the issue, insults and retorts flying across the room rapidly. When Van and Fiona came to check on Moonbay, they saw that the two were involved in a friendly argument, and turned to grin at each other.

"Well, I guess those two worked it out after all," Van commented, placing an arm around Fiona's shoulder.

Fiona sighed and leaned against Van, her eyes noting how happy the two looked. "Yes, they did. What a day, huh? We got married, McMann almost killed Moonbay, he's going to jail for life without parole, Irvine and Moonbay got together, Raven and Ryss were actually more civil to each other than usual, and I think your sister found a potential love interest."

At this Van looked at Fiona in surprise. "What?! She didn't tell me that! Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you; you'll have to find out on your own," Fiona replied, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She moved away from Van as he tried to tickle her to get the answer out of her, and they played the game for a few minutes, stopping when they heard a throat clearing. Looking behind them, they saw a smirking Raven and smiling Ryss.

"Well, Flyheight, I think it's time we take our leave," Raven said, his eyes showing no danger to Van and Fiona. He was a little shocked when Ryss hit him on the arm. "What was that for?"

"Raven, you said that we would stay for a day or two. Don't break your promise!" Ryss exclaimed, her eyes boring into Raven's. Van was prepared to jump in and separate the two, but was rendered speechless when Raven sighed and looked away, conceding defeat.

Ryss grinned and looked at Fiona, saying, "Well, Fiona, looks like we all got what we wanted today, right?"

Fiona, catching on to Ryss' words, smiled and nodded, adding, "Looks that way, Ryss. I have Van, Irvine and Moonbay have each other, and you have Raven."

Van remained speechless as he looked at Raven, who merely raised an eyebrow, asking if Van was going to do anything. When Van was able to close his mouth Raven commented, "Come on, Flyheight. Just because I was a killer doesn't mean that I don't have a heart."

Van began laughing, which caused Raven's eyebrow to lift further. "It's just too funny that all of this would happen on today of all days!"

Fiona smiled. "I agree, Van. What are the chances?"

Ryss looked at Raven, who looked back, and added, "This may sound cliché, but today's been a changing day in all our lives."

Van nodded and added, "Yeah. It's like we've been moving along some kind of rhythm the whole day, and it's led us here."

Irvine chose that moment to stick his head out the door and said, "Are you four going to stand there or come in and see how Moonbay's doing?"

Fiona and Ryss were first through the door, with Van and a reluctant Raven following. As the six began talking in Moonbay's hospital room, they all came to one conclusion – that day had been one weird day, and the only thing that described it was that they had been moving to a certain rhythm, which had eventually led them to where they were now: a happy ending.


End file.
